Lost Souls
by Garic Starr
Summary: A vacation turns into a nightmare for two lost travelers.


Merker Sal'aar'tisan Racetrack

"And down the stretch they come!"

The crowd roared even louder as the nastrids thundered down the racetrack. The powerful steeds bounded across the grass towards the finish line.

"Come on, Lazy Nova. Move that fat ass!" I yelled. Lazy Nova was a nine-to-one favorite to win and I had just put down an ample amount of credits on the nag. Of course, Max's precognitive skills were a little helpful. Having a Jedi predict a race takes the fun out of it, but not the money. That's all I was interested in anyway.

Max was yelling along side me, his face losing years off it as he whooped and hollered. For the first time in a long time, Max seemed to be enjoying himself. But getting him to this point wasn't easy. It took every bit of persuasion I had but I finally convinced the old Jedi to go on a vacation. This impromptu leave of the Rebellion was a well-needed respite from the grind of the war. 

Since we met, a little over a year ago, the old man proved a valuable addition to the group. He quit his drinking and has pulled more than his own since. Except for the conversations he has with his invisible friends, you'd think he was just a regular guy. But it was his pretend friends that caused the most trouble on this little sabbatical. Apparently gambling wasn't part of the Jedi code'. The voices in his head argued and bickered with him. If it hadn't been such a display of a human's ability to mentally breakdown, it would have been amusing. Instead it was sad to watch a friend get lost in his own insanity.

After a little cajoling and more than enough charm, I convinced Max to place a couple of bets, saying it was good practice for him. Practical use of his Jedi skills; it was an invaluable experience. Sure enough, we started winning. Never one to look a gift-bantha in the mouth, I was betting pretty heavy.

At first, Max was hesitant, but as he began to win more he started relaxing, even enjoying himself. I sat back, rolling in the credits. Max actually started understanding how to place bets on which nastrid he wanted by reading their statistics in the small program pad. Certain steeds ran well on a muddy track, others ran poorly on grass. So he would bet his pick first, then use his "powers", I guess you'd call them, to pick mine. That way Max could still enjoy the act of choosing of a winner, even if he wasn't right all the time. I was glad to see him happy.

The group of nastrids, large, muscular six-legged steeds, with thick hooves and fierce eyes, rumbled near a thin red beam, marking the finish line. Lazy Nova, a beautiful mare with a thick white mane and black body, was neck and neck with another dun-colored racer. Each rider was pushing their animals as hard as they could. A flurry of muscle and mane crossed the beam as another loud cheer rose from the crowd.

"Who won?" I yelled over the crowd. Max turned, smiling widely. 

"Aren't these magnificent creatures? What beauty and strength." His gravel voice almost sounded, dare I say, giddy. He was in sheer bliss.

"Yeah, yeah. Wonderful," I said absently looking for the race results to be posted on the holodisplay in the center of the track. With a quick flash, the results were put up to another roar, this one a mixture of glee and despair. 

"Oh, you're a genius!" I grabbed Max's face, kissing his forehead loudly. Pulling back with a smile, Max laughed. "Damn it, Max. You're gone make the mistake of making me one rich son of a bitch! HAHA!" I laughed again as I turned to walk toward the cashier's booth. Max followed behind, he had bet on his horse to show and was happily going to cash in his bet. As we approached, the cashier smirked in disbelief. 

"Seems to be your day," he said flatly. 

"It's only getting better. I believe you have some of my money back there," I handed him my bet chip and he scanned it into the computer. After verifying my winnings, he returned a credit chip.

I walked over to a small counter where Max was studying betting odds.

"Having fun?" I asked, breaking the old man's concentration.

"A grand time. This was certainly a pleasant surprise. Thank you for asking me to come along." His scruffy beard tried to hide a smile but failed. His grin was just too wide.

"Well, that's the point. Too bad none of the others joined us. They could be sharing in the profits. Place your bet yet?" I smiled looking at the rush of numbers that raced passed, updating the odds.

"I'm heading over there right now. Be back in a moment." 

Idly, I took an ale from a passing server droid. My mind drifted to the past two years. How the war was wearing on me; the loss of friends and colleagues almost too high to count. Good men and women who's futures were being snuffed out. For what? I was beginning to think there was no way to possibly win. Sure the rebels destroyed the Death Star. But it seems all that did was draw more attention to themselves. The Imperials simply increased their forces. How can someone constantly on the run, fight back? But if I didn't fight back, what would I do? I had few choices; none of them were good. Then there was Max's silly idea of my supposed destiny. I wasn't buying all this hocus-pocus stuff. I know it exists, seen it with my own eyes, but it's not my way. These are certainly strange days, I thought to myself.

"Blind Gotal."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. I hadn't noticed Max return. 

"Blind Gotal. It's a very strong image," Max repeated. I shrugged.

"You're the boss man. Very strong, huh?" I returned to the window, placing my very large bet. As I waited for my bet chip, I noticed two well-dressed Wookiees, an oddity in itself, watching me. Seeing the hairy giants in pressed black tunics made me chuckle as I picked up my chip. I nodded towards the Wookiees and grinned. They simply sneered back as a short Twi'lek stood in front of them. They barked something to the ornate dressed alien, who quickly shot me a look. I might be wearing out my welcome.

Returning to my spot next to Max, I started looking around for anything out of sorts. The small parade of the dozen or so nastrids had concluded and they were now being led to the starting gate. The majestic creatures walked with elegance and reserved power into their assigned gates as their jockeys mounted them. 

One of the animals bucked nervously, jostling his rider. He seemed raring to go. I looked at his number, then at my bet chit. Blind Gotal. I looked at Max, patting him on the back, grinning. 

The ritual was repeated. With a loud tone signaling the start of the race, the beast sprang out of the open gates. With little surprise, Max's prediction came true.

"This force stuff is a pretty good investment." I chided. Max cringed at the remark so I apologized. The old man was battling long standing tradition and code just to enjoy himself a little. "Let's go cash'em in."

Again we returned to the cashier's window. Again we exchanged out chits for credits, only this time, during the transaction the Wookiees surrounded us. They curled their lips back in a snarl as the Twi'lek appeared between them.

"Congratulations, sir. Seem to be your lucky day." The slimy alien lisped. He had shyster written all over him. His cologne was a nasty, pungent scent.

"Win some, lose some," I said absently, ignoring the Twi'lek, but keeping a solid eye on the Wooks. I turned back to count my winnings and put them in my jacket. Max seemed a little tense but not in a nervous way, more in a stance of readiness. 

"Seems you win much more than you lose, sir."

"Just lucky I guess." I gave him a dirty stare as he smiled his jagged toothed grin.

"A little too lucky. It might be in your best interest to quit while you're ahead. Don't you think?" He sniveled and whined a little as he spoke, his lisp digging into my head like a needle. I just wanted to be rid of him.

"What are you trying to say?" Max asked, his voice suddenly getting dignified.

"I think he's trying to say we better not win again. Am I wrong?" I sneered.

"That would be an accurate statement," he hissed. "I think you've won enough for the day. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to you. There are undesirable types hanging about that might wish to rob or attack such innocent gamers such as yourself."

"Are you threatening us?" Max asked slightly irritated. I raised a hand to silence them both.

"Well, I can see when we're no longer welcomed. I think it's best to take our leave." I said in a sarcastic and pompous voice. Max looked more than a little surprised at me. It wasn't my style to back down from a fight. Especially from a twerp like this one.

"A wise choice," the Twi'leks headtails twitching excitedly, happy to be avoiding a scene.

"Let's go Max," I said, pushing through the shaggy Wookiees. Max followed with a gruff breath, obviously unhappy to have his vacation cut short.

As soon as we were out of earshot, I pulled Max aside.

"That was not like you, Garic. Not like you at all." The old man looked at me in a peculiar way, perhaps to see if I was sick or something. I could tell he thought I might have lost my mind. 

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly done for the day." I smiled a lopsided grin, to which Max seemed to lighten up. Not because I had a plan, but because he could see I was my old self.

"How much do you have on you?" I asked. Max searched his robes and counted quickly.

"Eigth hundred and some change."

"Here's another three thousand. I want you to place all of it on the next race. Whatever will make us the most cash. And you can't be wrong this time. Or we're broke." 

"Okaybut why now?"

"We're gonna make a statement. No one tells Garic Starr he can't bet on a race."

- - -

As the nastrid, Dapper Durron, crossed the finish line, a sixty-one to one favorite, Max let out an uncharacteristic cheer. He held the winning bet in his hand as he jumped up and down. 

"HAHA! We did it!" He shouted cheerfully. I couldn't resist a smile myself. We'd just won a small fortune and I felt more than a little pleased by it. I was even more pleased as the cashier handed me the credit voucher, two hundred thirty one thousand credits, despite his ugly frown. I noticed him press a button under his counter. From across the crowded concourse the massive Wookiees appeared. This time with blaster rifles and a small squad of private police.

"Looks like these guys can't take a joke!" I turned to Max, handing him the credit voucher. "You gonna be all right by yourself?" 

"Of course, where are you going?" Then he noticed the Wookiees. "Oh!"

"Yeah'Oh' is right. Go to the entrance. I'll meet you there. Be ready to move." I said, backpedaling away from him as the Wookiees quickly approached. Max nodded oddly, turning to stop the Wookiees as they approached. 

He stopped them only for a moment and I thought for sure he was a goner, but the brutes looked a little concerned, then they just started walking away as if the crisis was over. A grin flashed over Max's lips and I shook my head. This force stuff, I'd never get used to it. But I had to admit it was extremely useful. 

Another group of guards hurried at me from the other direction as their leader pointed me out. I could see the Wookiees has regained their wits, as Max was nowhere to be seen. I pushed through the crowd, opening a door that said RACETRACK STAFF ONLY. 

The small corridors were empty, unlike the main thoroughfare of the track. Only a few porters and cashiers occupied the hallway as I raced down the corridor as fast as I could. Checking every door, I just couldn't find an escape. The doors led into closets, break rooms or other such dead-ends. I was beginning to think I trapped myself in. I was checking another door when I heard the heavy footfalls of armored troops. More guards. 

Damn. 

Not being able to go back the way I came, I opened the door. I hurried inside, quickly closing the door behind me. I could hear people murmuring and chatting. I turned to see I was in the jockey's locker room. They mulled around berths where their clothes hung, talking to each other, preparing for their races. 

I quickly walked over to an empty cubicle, pretending like I belonged. I grabbed a helmet and replaced my jacket with one, the number forty-seven displayed brightly along the back, hanging limply on a hook. I could see more riders enter in through a side door, a shaft of light from the outside shone brightly. I could hear the nastrids braying outside the door. Must be the holding pens, there were no other exits for the room.

Slipping past a smaller human rider, I walked toward the pen, head down so I wouldn't be recognized as an intruder. As I opened the rear door, the smell of hay and manure hitting my senses, security stormed the room. Always able to recognize a time to exit, I hurried into the stable. 

The nastrids, elegant and peaceful, were lined up neatly in there own slots, groomers or riders leading them here and there, while others tended to their needs. I passed a rodian brushing down one of the powerful beasts, the creature happily accepting the attention. 

"Rider! Your steed is ready." He called out. I passed by as quickly as I could, but his slender green fingers wrapped around my elbow before I was out of reach.

"Huh?"

"Good ride, Sir. This steed is a trustworthy and able mount for such a jockey like yourself." The rodian patted the steed heartily; the nastrids long face nodded, as if in agreement. Then it hit me. I looked at the saddle. The number forty-seven was displayed in glowing body paint on its rear quarters. The same number as the one on my jacket. 

"Oh, shit," I muttered under my breath. 

"What, sir?" the groomer asked. 

"Oh sureuh, I'm sure he is." I tried to spit out a reply.

"You mean she"

"Yeah, yeahI'm sure she's a perfect animal." Before I could say an objection, the groomer placed the reins in my hand, ushering me toward the waiting area. I glanced back at the door to see two guards poke their helmeted heads through. I didn't have much of a choice and pulled the reins, leading the nastrid as quickly as I could toward the track. 

One of the guards recognized me and called out. I was just entering the waiting pen when another group of security leapt over the small fence separating the crowd from the holding area. 

"Where the hell have you been?" a squat Ho'Din asked loudly. He seemed a little annoyed.

"Iuh. I was" I tried to search for an excuse.

"This is the last time I get a freelance rider," he told himself as he pushed me closer to the nastrid. "Get going, there is no time to waste. They almost scratched you from this race. You need to hurry to the gate." He pushed and prodded me as I mounted the beast hesitantly. The steed bucked slightly as I climbed into the saddle, aware that I wasn't a rider. The creature, more astute than its fat owner, realized I wasn't supposed to be here. I hadn't ridden an animal in a few years, but I think I could handle this nastrid fair enough.

With a click of my tongue, I gingerly headed the animal onto the track.

"Be nice to me and I'll be good to you. Is that a deal?" I asked the nastrid. She bleated a gruff whinny, nodding as if she understood. I smiled, tenderly jabbing her ribs with my boot, signaling her to increase speed. I tried to remember to stand slightly in the stirrups so the ride wouldn't be as rough, but every so often my butt would whack the saddle. 

As I approached the gate, I could see some of the other riders give me strange looks. I couldn't blame them. For one, it was obvious I hadn't ridden in quiet awhile and for another, I must have been a good head taller than every jockey out there. Riders tend to be short and lightweight to minimize the burden on the nastrid.

I entered the vacant stall, the nastrid doing all the work. I simply sat there, at the mercy of the muscular animal. My neighbor was a small near-human. A noseless man with slatted eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked amazed. He could tell I wasn't a jockey and was on his guard, a little nervous.

"Trying to win a race?" I asked. I just smiled, holding the reins tightly. With a shrill horn, the gates swung open. My steed burst onto the track. My head snapped back as the nastrid pounded down the racetrack. I pulled myself forward, trying to imitate the other riders by hunching over, the nastrid's long mane brushing my face.

The noise was enormous, much louder than I thought, having only heard the trampling footfalls from afar. My heart pounded in my chest. I thought it might just jump out of my body. But the adrenaline was too much of a rush to scare me. I smiled, urging the animal on. As we rounded the first turn we hugged the railing, a few places behind the leader. I pulled the nastrid to the outside of the track, passing two others as we barreled down the back straightaway. 

I could hear the beast's heavy pant. I realized I was matching the beast, pant for pant and for a moment we became one. My legs lifting me slightly with each stride allowing me to save my backside from a very rough ride. 

We headed into the final turn when I could see the blockade the security forces had hastily erected. 

"Show's over," I told the steed. Time to make my exit. 

With all my strength, I pulled the reins to my right, directing the creature towards the low fence separating the crowd from the track. Without breaking stride, the nastrid easily made the turn, bolting for the fence. At the last possible instance, the great beast leapt.

Spectators and the like scrambled to get out of the way, running in every direction to avoid being crushed. We landed in the aisle ramp, racing to the top of the grandstand. A foolish guard tried to stop us with a stun baton, but with a swift kick, I managed to send him flying out of the way.

I urged the beast onto the concourse, people screaming and running. With a "Yah!" I snapped the reins, propelling the nastrid to its top speed. The main entrance was spacious, festooned with banners and flags. The doors slid open as people rushed outside to safety. I slowed the creature down as we exited through the clogged doorway. 

Forcing the creature to halt, I yelled out.

"Max! Max?!" I looked around to find the old coot but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. People bumped into the steed, frightening it. It reared up on its rear four legs, almost throwing me. I barely clung to the mare before she settled back on all sixes. 

"Max!" I yelled again, spying his brown robe in the sea of people. He was not far from the entrance in the plaza that greeted visitors. A large fountain sprayed water several feet into the air. I cracked the reins, feeling more and more comfortable on the nastrid, like a gunslinger in an old holovid. The mare rushed forward and like a trick rider in a circus, I leaned over to snatch up the old man. 

As his arm met mine, I yanked him up to the steed. But unlike the circus, I was dragged from the nastrid onto the ground, beside Max. Landing in a heap, I sat there, gasping for air. Shaken but not stirred, I rose to my feet as Max asked me if I was okay.

"Always worked in the vids," I confessed. Max helped dust me off as the nastrid came to a halt a few meters away

"Why must you always show off?" Max asked as we ran to the waiting nastrid. I climbed into the saddle, pulling the old Jedi on behind me.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't show off a little!" I said as I drove the animal onward. Several blaster bolts sailed past our heads. We both looked back to see a trio of swoops, security guards at the controls, rev up in pursuit.

"Just get us out of here alive!" Max begged, holding on to my waist with both arms. I cut toward a small collection of buildings, hurdling a small hedge. "I know he's crazy," yelled Max at his invisible friend. 

"You could help by firing back!" I snarled. Max released his death grip of me as he grabbed one of my blasters from its holster. He returned fire, causing the swoops to go into evasive maneuvers. The triad split, easily avoiding the lasers. The rumble of hooves on plasticrete was deafening as we entered a small alleyway. I pulled hard on the reins stopping the beast near a doorway.

"Get off!" I ordered. Max quickly slid off the back.

"What are you up to, Garic?" The befuddled old man asked. "Oh you're no help!" he yelled at no one to his left. 

"Follow me," I said. "All of you," I jeered. Sometimes Max's voices annoyed me. And I couldn't even hear them!

The swoops bore down the alley, slowing at the sight of the nastrids rear sticking out of a passage. The security guards slowly dismounted and went to investigate. As they approached the animal, it was clear to them that is was without its passengers. The three men huddled around the creature as they tried to figure out what had happened. 

Before they could rationalize what was going on, Max and I jumped from our hiding spots on the ledge above, pouncing on the trio. Max landed a right cross that stunned his opponent. I grabbed another, shoving his head into my awaiting knee. A dull creak from his nose caused an explosion of blood. The biggest surprise wasn't our assault on the guards but the nastrid's reaction. Not wanting to be outdone, the steed flailed her rear pair of legs, throwing the last poor guard across the alley, headlong into the wall, knocking him out cold.

I stood there; chuckling while Max grabbed the creature's reins, slowly pulling its face to his.

"I told Garic what magnificent creatures you were! Oh what majesty there is in the these thoughtful eyes!" He rubbed its snout with affection and the mare snorted out a pleasing response. 

"You two going to kiss or are we getting out of here? There's bound to be more where they came from." I asked, strapping myself into the swoop. At least I was much more familiar with this vehicle than the nastrid.

"But what about Plentiful Bounty?" Asked Max innocently. 

"What are you talking about?" I tossed the flamboyantly colored jacket into a garbage bin, not wanting to draw more attention to ouselves.

"The nastrid, Plentiful Bounty." Max looked at the animal sadly.

"I think she's proved she can take care of herself. Let's go!" Max seemed a little heartbroken by the experience, but conceded that the animal could more than take care of itself.

"Thank you, my friend." He patted the nastrid's side and walked over to my swoop. Gathering him onto the backseat, I revved the motors to turn the swoop around. Max took one last look at the animal as I pulled away.

"May the Force be with you!" he shouted out. And as if the nastrid understood, it ran out of the alley, following us for a moment then slowing to a halt. It reared back, this time her front four legs in the air, seemingly to wave goodbye.

"Well now I'm mad!" Max yelled over the rushing air into my ear.

"Why's that?" I shouted back.

"I bet on you to win!" He shoved his hand in my face to show him gripping a betting chit. Printed on the chit was a number.

Forty-seven.

- - -

Turning down a side street, Max seemed confused.

"Where are we going?" 

"Hold on to your robes and relax. I need to make a quick stop." I continued down the street, pulling up to a simple shop in the middle of the avenue. Dismounting the swoop, Max started talking to himself again.

"I haven't a clue." He told the air. "Ask him yourself!" He snapped at an invisible person. 

"Why don't you all just be quiet and follow me." I hated playing along with Max's delusions, but it made him feel a little saner if I talked to his voices myself. The fact that he was crazy made me a little sad for him. But who am I to say he's not better off insane?

I opened the door to the tiny shop, allowing Max and his mental guests in first. 

"What are we doing here?" Max asked innocently.

" I need your opinion on something. We've got time, the hangar's just around the corner." I walked over to the counter, as a graceful and stoic Bith walked into the room from behind a velvet curtain. 

"How may I help you gentleman?" the female alien asked. The shop was full of glass displays each with jewels from across the galaxy. Rings and necklaces of all types were displayed artistically. All beautiful, all expensive. 

"Yes. Do you have any Shankarah Stones?" The Bith's eyes widened, which is very difficult to do without lids, seeming a little shocked. Shankarah stones were expensive and rare. Max's head snapped to look at me the moment I made my request.

"What are you up to, Garic?" I lifted a hand for him to wait and see as the Bith went behind the curtain again.

"You'll see." I grinned evilly. I always liked surprising people.

The Bith returned with a small tray with several stones on them, all different shapes and sizes. They glowed and pulsed oddly, as if alive. That's what made Shankarah stones so valuable, they glowed when near a heat source, and the human body being fairly warm, made them shine when worn.

"Which one do you think is the best, Max?" I flashed my patented grin at the old man as he looked in awe of the stones. He picked each one up to see how they glowed, finally settled on one.

"This one here is pure and magnificent. As well as this one here," he pointed to the two stones. One was blood red that pulsed like a heart while the other was ice blue, sparkling like a star.

"Perfect! I'll take them both." I said, startling both Max and the Bith.

"Sir. I must tell you that these two stones are valued at over two hundred thousand credits. Do you have that available? I do not accept credit." 

"I sure do. Max, where's the money?" 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked suspiciously as he pulled out the credit voucher from the racetrack. I took the voucher, handing it to the Bith who confirmed the amount.

"Everything seems in order. Would you like these loose?"

"Actually, no. I'd like two bands made, about this size." I held out my pinky as the Bith measured the circumference. 

"Yes sir. I'll have them mounted for you in a few moments. Please have a seat while I prepare them for you." The Bith motioned to an overstuffed couch along the back wall. I walked over as a confused Max joined me on the couch.

"What's this for?" Max demanded.

"Pandora's engagement ring, of course." I replied as if there were no other explanation. Max looked a little dazzled for a moment, then laughed.

"That last bet wasn't by accident was it?" he realized.

"Nothing I do is," I answered.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Just relax, Garic."

"I am relaxed," I shot back. I sat there, eyes shut, concentrating. I tried to clear my thoughts, breathing deeply as Max had shown me. We sat face to face at the galley's only table. My hands resting on the cool surface of the counter.

"Concentrate...feel the Force flow through you. Be at ease with yourself and your surroundings." Max's voice seemed distant, yet clear as a bell. After a few silent moments, Max began.

"Now I will try to reach into your mind. I'll use different methods and approaches. Try to resist me, or at least figure out where I am." I sat there waiting, after a few seconds I could feel small wisps of a faint brush stroke my mind. With ease, I pushed it away, blocking the invisible probe from my mind.

"Good. You're reaction time is much quicker, more fluid and natural." Max seemed slightly impressed with my learning ability. "Now I'll increase the strength and number of focal points."

Max was sure he could teach me simple defensive techniques to block out the Force. One of my father's friends, Lin-Duil-Quinn, had taught me a more rudimentary technique when I was in my late teens. He thought I might have the ability to become a Jedi, but soon realized my personality wasn't compatible. I was much too impatient and not interested in learning some uppity magic from some old man.

But times and opinions change. I still had no urge to become a Jedi, Max even admitting that he couldn't see me as one either. But we both decided, after Max's vehement requests, that some basic defense measures would be helpful to me. None of his teachings would be time consuming, he promised. 

So, here we were. Sitting in front of the other, trying to keep Max's mind out of mine. I could feel several more fingers' touch my mind as I mentally slapped them back, with little or no effort.

"Your former training has served you well, Garic." Max said through a smile, I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Well, you have to stay on your toes in my business," I offered.

"Now I'll ask the Masters to join me." I rolled my eyes at this. Max claimed his voices were fallen Jedi Masters. A tribunal of wise and powerful beings. Not powerful enough to escape the purgatory of Max's mind, now were they?

At once I felt a hundred points jabbing my mind, I tried to defend myself, managing to eliminate all but a few. Beads of sweat formed on my brow as I tightened my concentration. After a few wearying moments, they were gone.

I slumped forward with a heavy sigh. Max's last attempts were always the most draining. 

"Good work indeed!" Max cried out joyously. "That was as tough as you'll ever encounter, my young friend. Four beings at once is not an easy task and you handled it beautifully."

"Wellyou do whatyou can" I said, panting heavily. 

"Those combined with the relaxation techniques I showed you will be quite helpful. In time, it will become second nature to you. You've already built yourself a capable lower level defense. With a little more practice you won't even have to think about it and it will be protecting you at all times."

"Will they stop the dreams?" I asked. Max's face, once cheerful and content, melted into a frown. He sighed quietly as he stood.

"The dreams you have, that _**I**_ have, are not projected from another person. They are the Force showing us the future, the possibilities. That is why I am here with you. To make sure those dreams never come true." He seemed more than a little dejected, sulking off towards his cabin.

I sat there, resting. For almost three years, I'd been dreaming. The dreams, always vague and dark, were increasing. Now instead of one whopper of a dream every couple of months, they were less intense but more frequent. They showed people dying, a black mist covering the galaxy like a flood. And the voices. Calling my name for help. Yet, I'm helpless myself. How can I be responsible for these people? I'm just one person. 

Thankfully, assignments with the Rebellion kept my mind occupied most of the time. I'd been promoted again, this time a Colonel. More responsibility, but with this military force, surprisingly more freedom. Requesting the time off was almost painless. I'd worked myself to the bone the last year and a half, our group was one of the most successful SpecOps teams in the sector. But the dangers had increased as well. 

In the past year, besides losing a good friend in Azael, his replacement Teak had been killed. Damn rookie mistake but it was still a major loss. The kid was a good tech and that was hard to find. Rell Jarth, probably the best Recon man there was, had been ratted out in a mission that went south real quickly and had been captured. By the time we rescued the poor man, he'd suffered at the hands of an Imperial interrogator droid. They say his speech will return in time.

Between Denton, our fearless leader and newly branded Major, and myself, the stress was unbelievable. But neither of us let it show, not our style. He tries his best to let everyone have some time off as often as possible. But with Imperials increasing their forces since the Battle of Yavin two years ago, down time was few and far between. This was one rare exception

Everyone seemed to go their own way on this break. The group scattering rather quickly. Denton refused a break, as usual, taking an assignment scouting locations for a new Command Base. Senna was on assignment as well, deep undercover on some adventure I'd assume. But I needed a break, my free spirit just wasn't built for all this responsibility. 

I pulled out a cigar from my shirt pocket and lit it. Rolling the cigar in my fingertips, I thought of Pandora. She wanted to join us, we'd been getting along so great lately, mending the wounds of our initial breakup, but loyalty called and she was on escort duty for several generals meeting at Ord Cortlenia. What a boring job that was going to be. So it was just Max and I, gambling our way across the galaxy. We still had two more days of leave left but we thought it'd be best to head back to base. 

Ezra walked around the corner into the galley and I smiled at her.

"How's it going, Ezra? Keeping everything ship-shape?" I blew a smoke ring absently.

"Yes, Sir. Everything on board is running smoothly. This is one of the few rebel freighters not in need of a complete overhaul. Actually, Sir. This ship is almost in as good condition as the Slingshot was." Ezra buzzed, "Before she was destroyed, of course." Her voice sank at this. Losing that ship had been like losing a loved one for Ezra. If droids could feel, that is.

"Don't worry, Ezra. We'll be back cruising the spaceways in no time. Just like the old days. How'd ya like that?"

"Oh splendid!" She seemed to bubble at the thought. "Though I've learned so much from the rebel motorpools, it would be nice to have one ship to concentrate on. Repairs can sometimes get routine, Sir."

"Don't I know it. That's why I have you, Ezra," I chuckled softly. 

"There seems nothing that needs repair, Sir. If you won't be needing me, I'll shut down for awhile to recharge myself." 

"Feel free." With that, she placed herself out of the way and shut down, her photoreceptors dimming.

I stood to leave, the cockpit's controls seemed to beckon me. I wanted to make an idle glance, make sure all was well, when the ship shook violently. I heard the squeal of tearing metal, as well as air escaping into the void. Ezra fell over while I bounced off the wall from the shock of whatever hit us. 

Klaxon's went off as the emergency lights came on, giving the entire ship a dark eerie red glow. The hyperdrive kicked off brutally, causing another seizure for the ship. The sub-light engines didn't engage, which worried me. Max came out of his quarters, head slightly bleeding from a minor cut to the forehead.

"What's happening?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

Staggering, I headed to the cockpit, ignoring his question. As soon as I found out, I'd be sure and tell him. Racing down the corridor, I could hear the hiss of escaping air. My hair ruffled in the wind generated by the large gash that ran the length of hallway. White vapor escaped feverishly and I could see the twinkle of the stars above.

"Oh Shit!" was all I could say. We were in some serious trouble.

Reaching the cockpit, I climbed into the pilot's seat, desperately looking out the canopy to get my bearings. 

I could see chunks of large brown rocks float away towards a blue-green planet. The ship was twirling out of control, plunging towards the atmosphere. I pulled on my safety harness, switched to manual controls. Max had entered, worry and fear painted on his face. 

"What hap" he began.

"Meteor shower! Caught us in hyperspace and ripped across the hull. I've got no sub-light engines and no stabilizers. Shut up, sit down and strap in!" I fought with the controls as the upper-atmosphere started rocking the ship. 

"Shouldn't we abandon ship?"

"I'd rather land on a planet than float across space. More likely to survive planetside. Let's hope the back-up shields will hold on re-entry or we'll flash-fry before I can land this crate." I could feel the fear creeping in and scolded myself briefly. During a crisis I usually never get afraid until everything has passed. One of the few attributes I had that made me a good soldier. The Maker knows those are few and far between.

As we plummeted toward the planet, I could see a huge green landmass in the middle of a blue sea. Shimmying and shaking all the way, I managed to coax a little direction from a lateral thruster. The little maneuver allowed the ship to at least remain level to some degree, though we wobbled hap-hazardly as we descended.

"Sir, can I be of assistance?" Ezra asked. Her faceplate bent from the fall, she had finally arrived to the cockpit. The ship wavered a bit, causing Ezra to lose her balance. She fell against my arm and I shoved her aside.

"Sit down and shut up!" I snapped, checking gauges and adjusting monitors. The heat shielding was holding, but barely. Ezra plopped into the seat beside me and quickly started turning dials and switches. Not bothering to ask what she was doing, I tried to level the ship off, postponing a landing for as long as possible.

The planet below looked safe enough. Blue oceans and green land usually meant a breathable atmosphere. The only land mass was a huge island with massive snowcapped mountains. It was rushing at us with tremendous speed and I started looking for a place to sweet-talk a landing. 

"There!" I spotted a clearing amongst the mountains. A peaceful stretch of grass, plenty wide for us to land. "Do what you can to slow us down and prepare for an emergency landing. Max, hit that yellow switch above your head."

Max obediently flipped the switch, activating our emergency beacon. Since I hadn't seen any air traffic, I'd assume this place is vacant and it might be awhile before someone found us. A rumble shook the ship again as I could hear metal sheering away from the ship. The small speck of field, quickly grew into a vast plain as I tried my best to put the ship on some sort of landing vector.

I winced reflexively as the ship slid across the grass, bouncing against the hard ground. Ezra hit the landing thrusters to slow us down, but we still ripped a trench through the field. Dirt and plants flew past the canopy as our bodies were thrown forward. The ship slid sideways for a moment, lifting slightly, threatening to flip.

"Hold tight!" I ordered helplessly. The screeching of the hull against the earth slowed and as we neared the edge of the field I could tell we we're going to hit the large trees that inhabited the edges. With a final moan, the ship slid into the trees, bending them a bit. The ship came to a rest and I opened my eyes.

"Everyone all right?" Max asked.

"Functioning, Sir," Ezra replied. I simply sat there panting.

"Garic? You okay?" Max asked more than concerned.

"I could use some new underwear, right about now."

- - -

After a quick survey of the ship, I sat down next to Max on a log. Ezra was scurrying around the hull making her own assessments. The field was nestled in between two vast mountain ranges, a beautiful sight under different circumstances.

The air was cool and clean, a thankful coincidence. I didn't even want to think what we would do if the planet's atmosphere wasn't compatible. The gravity was slightly heavier, barely a blip over standard, but you could feel it, like an extra jacket. It was late summer or early fall here as the small flowers blossomed. If it wasn't for the unsightly gash in the middle of the soil, this would be a picturesque vidcard for a vacation getaway.

"Sir," Ezra began. "We sustained major hull damage, but with few of the patches we have aboard and minimal materials, we can repair it. The main concerns are with the sub-light engines. The deflector shield generator went off line and should not be a difficult repair. The ion flux suppression system shorted and will have to be replaced. We don't have the required parts to repair it and will need to find replacements."

"Ezra?" I started out calm enough. "Please. Tell us how we're going to get replacement parts in the middle of friggin' nowhere?!" My voice raised with every word. "The last time I checked we're light-years from anywhere! This place is deserted and we've got enough supplies to last us two weeks tops!" I was nearly ranting like a lunatic when Max stood quietly, breaking my concentration.

"Food and shelter are not the worries." He said solemnly. "There is great evil here."

"What? You're a little shaken up from the crash" I started.

"No. I felt it as we approached. I thought it was the immediate danger of our troubles, but now that we are safe I still feel it. It's everywhere." He seemed on edge, every sense occupied. 

"Let's just get some rest and take it easy for a bit. No need to rush." I said with a sigh. 

"It's not like we're going anywhere."

- - -

The morning came earlier than I hoped. Though the sun rising over the mountains was a beautiful sight. Dew covered the grass, as birds sang their morning songs. The ship had become our glorified shelter. I had placed sensors around the camp, no telling what kind of predators might be lingering around the forests, while Max had gone hunting for breakfast. It was decided that we wouldn't use the rations unless we absolutely had to. Once those were gone, that's all she wrote.

Ezra and I quickly went about patching the hull. If nothing else, it would keep the rain out of our little home. With plasma torches and fusion cutters, we climbed atop the freighter. The gash was an unsightly thing, ragged and thorny. Those meteors did a number on it but it wouldn't take us more than a couple days to repair. The sub-light engines were something completely different. They would need new adapters and flux capacitor. The entire suppression system was hopelessly beyond repair, needing to be replaced. This would have been a tough repair on an Imperial class starport, never mind in the middle of hell's creation. And where we supposed to find a brand new engine, anyway?

Something in the air, possibly the combination of the thin mountain air and the planet's gravity, made me tired. I wore out quicker than I was used to, as did Max. Nothing drastic, but a noticeable difference.

Max returned with a few small animals. A collection of furry mammals that were easily skinned and cooked. Max had spent many years in the forests of several planets. His survival skills came in handy. He wasn't a bad cook either. At least for the ingredients he had to work with.

Over the next couple of days, we quickly got into a routine. Max and I would work on the hull while Ezra repaired what she could of the sub-light engines. Max and I took turns hunting for food in the afternoons and at night, we would talk or play cards, anything to keep our minds occupied. It was due to sheer boredom that I even agreed to Max's proposal.

"Let me show you some things that will allow you to defend yourself." Max offered. Looking up from the Sabacc deck, I raised an eyebrow. The small heater was our campfire and we'd sit around it at night despite the warmer confines of the ship. Sometime Mother Nature needs to be enjoyed, despite the situations. Besides, I liked looking up at the stars, knowing home could be one of those pinpoints twinkling down on us

"Excuse me?" I lowered my cards so I could give him my complete attention.

"I've already shown you how to defend mental attacks," he said slyly. "Let's take it a step farther. And defend yourself from physical as well."

"I've been able to take care of myself so far," I said suspiciously "I think I can handle myself in a fight."

"Oh, certainly. You've got a phenomenal quick-draw. Perhaps the elite in the galaxy. With your natural talents you could increase your abilities even farther than you could imagine." This caught my interest. 

"How so?" 

"With a little training, some concentration, you can increase your senses, even control pain. We're going to be here for quiet some time so you could use this to entertain yourself." Max put his cards down and stood. "Think about it. I'm off to bed."

"But what about" I was going to say our game but I could see his cards. Idiot's Array. An unbeatable hand.

- - -

And so the training began. Every morning, before we set out to work, we'd practice. Simple exercises at first, getting more and more difficult as we progressed. 

The first exercise was for increasing my awareness of my surroundings. Using whatever powers' Max had, he would have me sit, legs folded, in the middle of the forest while he moved objects, varying distances from me, around. Having pretty good reflexes anyway, this wasn't very difficult at first. He would move something and I would tell him where it was, just by the sound. With a little concentration, I would be transported to the other', what I called the place where you're mind went on auto-pilot. The distances increased and over a week's time I could hear Max move a stone from across the field, several hundred meters away. 

In the afternoon, we'd practice with my sight, much easier for me, being an exceptional shot. He would move something and again, I would point it out to him. For added fun I'd even take a shot at it with my blaster, rarely missing. It became easier and easier to get my mental state into the other' and soon I was able to find anything Max tried to hide. 

"Quite unsettling, indeed," He said to no one over his shoulder. "I'd have to agree with you."

"What?" I said, tired from the days work. The hull was almost completely sealed with only a small length of the gash exposed. We'd need more material if we were to seal it.

"We felt a disturbance in the force," Max answered. "There is something evil nearby. The Dark Side is very strong here, can't you feel it?"

"All I feel is tired. Look, we're going to have to find something to finish sealing this hole. We're out of material."

"Sir. We could remove the landing gear well covers and weld them in place," Ezra suggested. 

"Damn fine idea. Get started on them. I'll be down to join you." I wiped the sweat from my face as I climbed down from atop the freighter. Max met me at the bottom, concern plastered all over his face.

"I sense others. A few days to the west." He spoke softly. Startled, I looked in that direction, obviously seeing nothing. "They're afraid."

"Of what?" I turned to look at him. His eyes filled with despair.

"The Dark Side."

- - -

The meadow as calm, the grass up to my waist. The sun was shining brightly as a warm breeze crossed my face. Silently I stood, looking up to the sky. A small bird fluttered by, landing on a tree limb.

The black bird seemed to dissolve into an inky black liquid that grew in every direction. The ink, like a mist, covered the ground, stretching to the sun. The light grew dim as the blackness covered the sky, surrounding me. 

Soon, all was black except two piercing eyes in the distance. They glowed an evil, stale yellow. They were responsible for the darkness. Yet, behind those eyes, another pair seemed to lurk. These steely gray and more penetrating than the one in front. From nowhere, yet everywhere, a light glowed, fighting back the darkness. It shrank away into the air as the sun appeared. I stood like a statue as I realized the light contesting the darkness was coming from my very soul. I screamed outonly to be silenced forever.

- - -

"Garic! Wake up."

With a start I bolted up from my bunk, ready to attack. Max grabbed me by the arms, shaking me gently.

"You were dreaming. And nothing good from what I gather." 

"It'sit's nothing. Just another dream. No big deal." But it wasn't just another dream. This one had been more intense the any in recent memory. It had to be the stress of predicament. "I'm fine."

"Well, I think it's time."

I looked at him, confused.

"Time for what?" I asked, pulling on my boots.

"Follow me," he said as he abruptly turned and left my room. I grabbed a clean shirt, desperately trying to button it up as we left the ship as I followed him. He walked a few yards into the woods, jumping on a stump that stuck out a foot or two out of the ground.

"Time for some practical lessons," he smiled down at me.

"What are you talking about?" I finished tucking in my shirt and stood there waiting for an answer. He opened his robe slightly, unclipping a cylinder from his belt. Twisting a knob, he checked over the item once, then tossed it to me.

"You know how to use that?" he asked. I grabbed the cylinder, recognizing it immediately.

"A lightsaber? I've seen one once or twice. Never used one, though." Lightsabers are such rarities, I could count how many I've seen on one hand. My friend, Prophet, used on and of course Lin-Duil-Quinn, but that was pretty much it. A weapon of another time, belonging to fairy tales and myths.

"Well, not to worry. I've set in on sparring, so you won't get injured."

"Either will you," I replied slyly. He smiled and nodded.

"Either will I."

"What do you want me to do with it?" I was tired of games. 

"Knock me off, of course." He folded his arms, looking down at me. I stood there for a second, waiting for the punch line.

"Knock you off?" The old man was crazy. "Come down off that thing before you hurt yourself."

"Afraid you can't do it?" He gibed, a wide grin on his bearded face.

"What are you going to use?" I was willing to see where this was going.

He held out a hand and a long staff, a stick stripped of its bark and twigs, flew to him. He twirled it with uncanny expertise, quickly twisting it so it would land with him leaning on it.

"That was cute," I said, more than impressed.

"Simply knock me off and the lesson is done." I pressed the lightsaber's ignition switch. With a *snap-hiss* , the saber came to life, extending a few feet. It pulsed an eerie yellow, humming softly. 

"You can begin at any time." He unfolded his arms, ready for anything.

"Your funeral." I said and quickly struck. With a wide slash, I swung at his legs. With blinding speed, he leapt, his makeshift staff rapping me on my head. A quick spike of pain lit in my eyes as I stumbled over the stump. 

"You act too quickly, let the Force guide you." 

I jumped to my feet, convinced he was going down on my next charge. I swung the yellow blade upward, trying to make him fall off the stump instead of me pushing him. He only sidestepped my assault, using his staff to push me out of the way like a boatsman pushing off the bottom of a shallow river. 

I tripped over a root growing out of the ground, falling against a thick tree. His laugh ate at me. 

"That was a better approach, but still too rash. Think before you attack." 

I stood, refusing to dust myself off. I stood a few steps away from the stump, deciding on a more energetic approach.

I quickly slashed left, then right, followed by a wide arc across, but met with only thick wood as his staff quickly smashed at my knuckles.

"Damn!" I yelled in frustration, holding my hand protectively in my armpit, wincing. Anger swelled in me.

"Don't give into anger. The Dark Side is a powerful foe that will destroy you. Once you head towards the path of evil, it's hard to return." He hopped off the stump and approached me.

"This is what I am here to show you. To teach you. You must defeat the Dark Side. Or it will consume you and the galaxy." He looked at me with his lonely eyes. I could see, no, _**feel**_ the seriousness the dwelled deep in them. Taking a few breaths, I calmed myself. 

"Okay. I got it. EvilBad. No problem." I said with a sarcastic smile. He looked somberly at me, then smiled. He could tell I understood, even if I didn't present myself that way. "Get back up there so I can knock you on that old, wrinkled ass of yours."

"Very well," was all he said and like a flash, was perched on the stump once again. "Let's see what you've got, young smuggler."

I bounced the sabers handle in my hand, feeling its weight. I tried to relax and seemed to do a fair job at it. Without fanfare, I felt the other' come over me and the solution at hand. I smiled softly and charged.

At the last moment, my thumb cycled the saber to a slightly higher setting, the yellow beam growing brighter. I feigned a swing at Max's mid-section, then undercut his legs, slicing through the stump's base. It cut neatly away from its roots, awkwardly toppled, causing Max to fall as well. With an _**oomph! **_the old man hit the ground on his ample butt. He rolled on his side, struggling with his robe that now covered his head. 

I turned the saber off and stood there laughing as his head popped up from the brown heap he had collected himself in. He looked stunned, but smiling.

"You're catching on, young Garic!" He rose to his feet, dusting off the clumps off sod and leaves clinging to him. 

"No one said anything about the lightsaber's power. A perfectly legal move" 

"True enough! I'll have to keep that in mind next time. Alternative thinking is the key."

"I knew my goofy ideas would come in handy some day."

He reached over to clasp my hand in a friendly handshake. As I handed him his saber, a scream filled the air.

**CHAPTER 3**

The scream was one pain and surprise. Hurdling fallen logs and dodging lashing branches, Max and I followed the sounds through the thick forest. I could see something ahead in a clearing, a mammoth of a beast with wild, thorny antlers and a tusked snout. Its dark brown hide was dense and coarse, while its massive hooves stomped into the mossy ground.

Against a tree, wounded and scared, a young human boy tried to avoid the creatures rage. He looked about fourteen. A swatch of wild dirty blonde hair sat on his head, while his dirty face was smooth and young. Cornered, with nowhere to run, the young man desperately cried for help. 

In a flash, I drew my blaster, taking two shots at the beast. The first went over its head, an attention-getter, while the second bolt smashed through its mighty rack, bits of horn scattered everywhere. Startled, the fearsome beast stepped away from the boy and faced me. Dropping its head, the animal charged, pointed antlers first. I stepped back behind a tree, but soon realized that it gave me no protection. That thing was going to mow me and everything in its way down. 

It smashed its way through the thicket, knocking smaller saplings to the ground, crushing them from the sheer weight pressed on them. The animal was quicker than its bulk suggested. It was on me before I could blink. I managed to hurl my body away from the tangle of horns and fur, tripping over a dead log. My blaster fell out of my hand, but I had landed in such a position that my other blaster was unreachable. I desperately tried to shift my body to free up my blaster but I was too slow. Again, the cursed gravity on this planet was still weighing on me. 

The beast didn't slow any, thundering like a ship's engine. I squirmed around in the mossy mud trying to get in a position to move but only managed to fall on my face. Spitting mud and vegetation out of my mouth, I rolled just as a giant hoof splatted into the mud where I had just been.

I managed to rise to my feet as the creature roared in frustration. It turned and raced after me as I ran into the dense forest. Without caution, it ran through the underbrush much faster than I could. I leapt over stumps and rocks desperately trying to evade the beast, but it was quickly closing the gap. With a flash of hope, I saw the solid but small trunk of a tree ahead. Making a quick estimate, I figured my little tactic might work. As I neared the tree, I grabbed the trunk with one arm, lifting my legs off the ground. Momentum spun me around the trunk in a semi-circle just as the beast reached me. I managed to change my direction as the creature barely missed me. I could hear it's heavy breath behind me.

A *snap-hiss* hummed in the air as Max finally arrived. With a motion that was both swift and elegant, his yellow lightsaber cut into the beasts flank, sending it to the ground. Before the behemoth could flail, causing more damage, Max quickly cut it groins to throat, its intestines falling out onto the damp forest floor.

I ran to the injured teenager as Max slowly stepped away from the carcass. Frightened beyond belief, the boy could only stare at us for a second, eyes wide. But now that I had a good look at him, his face wasn't as smooth or as young as I first thought. His face was ashen white, as if he was ill. One thing that jumped out at me was an oozing sore on his left temple. Looked pretty infected, but we might have something in a medpack that would help.

"You all right?" I asked hesitantly. I tried to look at the boy's injury. There was a pretty could cut to his forearm. Probably going to leave a pretty nasty scar. "You okay?' I asked again. Kid probably didn't know basic. From his ratty clothes I'd say his culture probably wasn't advanced enough to speak.

He suddenly snapped into reality looking more than a little relieved. "Yayes sir." He stuttered out. He was still staring at the dead creature. "Thought I was a goner. Thanks."

"Uhyou're welcome," I said with a slight hint of shock to my voice. He spoke basic, that was a good sign. I glanced at Max, who simply shrugged. He said that he felt people to the west of us. Once again he was right as rain. 

"What's your name, son?" Max asked in a fatherly voice. He squatted next to the boy, folding his arms, giving him his complete attention.

"Paqill Ramel. But everyone calls me Pak." He was settling down some. His heavy panting of earlier now back to normal. I ripped off the torn sleeve from his shirt, using it for a makeshift bandage. He winced slightly as I tightened the knot.

"Have to get this looked at, kid. Where'd you come from?" I asked.

"My village is several days from here, towards the west." I turned to roll my eyes at Max who just nodded solemnly. He was right again.

"You by yourself?" Max gave the boy an odd look. As if the boy might have runaway from home.

"I am, sir," the boy said guiltily. 

"Kind of far from home to be by yourself, don't you think?" I looked at the young boy, idly scratching my stubbled chin. 

"Yes, sir. I was sent to get you as part of my _kahl_." I furrowed my brow, slowly turning to look at Max. He seemed to nod, understanding.

"What's _kahl_?" I asked Max. 

He simply shrugged.

"No idea." 

I sighed, realizing Max wasn't always the fountain of information I needed. Sometimes the well was a little dry.

"You're going to have to explain that one, kid." I walked over to my lost blaster, checking the charge before replacing it in its holster. I pulled up a log and sat down.

"When a boy becomes of age, he is given a task, a _kahl_, to perform so he will become a man. My father is the town leader, so to prepare me to follow in his steps he sent me for you." The boy seemed a little overwhelmed by it all. His heavy breathing gradually was returning to normal. His eyes looked weary and weak. 

"You okay kid? I know this was a trying experience, but you look like you've got a bug or something. You feeling alright?" I just hoped it wasn't contagious.

"I'm better off than most, Sir. Our town struggles against the Feratu. I was sent because I am one of the healthiest. And my _kahl_."

"Feratu?" I squinted at Max, who shook his head again.

"How far is it to your town?" Max inquired softly.

"Five days walk."

"I think we're just about finished with the repulsorlifts on the ship. May take some overtime to get them up to par, but we should have it ready by sundown. We'll be able to cruise on over in less than a day." I smiled, standing to get ready to return to the ship. I offered the boy a hand and raised him to his legs.

"We've got some rations in the ship. They taste like crap but they'll keep ya going." I offered.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you." I slapped Max on the back as I headed toward the ship.

"We may just get off this rock yet, old timer."

- - -

"Yeeecch!" 

I looked up from my tasteless rations to see the boy spit out his. He gagged a little, but nothing came up.

"Told ya they tasted like shit."

"You weren't lying." His face turned a pale green. Max chuckled a little as he went about eating his own meal. The rations were a mixture of a caloric paste and vitamin supplements. Nothing to write home about. Max was finding little success hunting and couldn't explain why the animals had vacated the area. Strange.

"Ezra! How the repulsor engines looking?" I yelled to the droid working tirelessly under the ship.

Her silver head popped out of an access panel in the ships hull.

"Quiet well, sir. I've cleared the soil and vegetation that was forced into the engines from our rather rough landing. With your permission, I will attempt to remove the ship from its current resting place and onto the landing gear." Her melodic voice chimed. Relived at the news, I granted her request.

The three of us stepped back as the droid made her way to the cockpit. Within moments the familiar hum of the repulsorlift engines whined. The ship trembled slightly, then like a vegetable from the soil, plucked itself from its plot, hovering gloriously in the air. With little effort the landing gear extended, apparently unblemished from the crash the ship quietly sat itself back on the ground. 

After a brief inspection of the underbelly, I walked to the cockpit. Ezra was dutifully checking monitors and sensors.

"Any problems?"

"Yes, sir. After cycling the repulsorlift engines, I noticed that the ion fluctuations were dangerously high. If we are to travel anywhere, we cannot put too much stress on the engines or they will atomize. With lethal results, I am afraid." Ezra's voice showed a hint of concern, which was unusual with droids. But then Ezra was an usual droid.

"Then we'll have to take her nice and slow." I glanced at the readout, not happy with the results. "Get her ready, we'll pull out ASAP. We still have plenty of light, and I want to make some time."

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Max startled me as he made a silent entrance. Apparently his training wasn't quiet taking hold in me yet. But I wouldn't let that happen again.

"Do what?"

"The repulsorlift engines?"

I looked at him oddly. It seemed obvious to me. 

"Rule number one whenever you're lost. Stay where you are so if people come looking for you, the odds of them finding you are greatly increased. If they show up here and we're gonethat's more time spent chasing us down and time is everything. Besides, where were we going to go?" I folded my arms, more than a little disappointed in Max's lack of survival skills.

"Two. This couldn't be a more perfect place to make camp. We have a wide field for someone to spot us, we have the protection and resources of a forest. Food, shelterthis is perfect." I turned back to my control panel.

"Except the animals have all disappeared." Max said sadly.

- - -

We skimmed over the tops of the large pine trees, my eyes scanning the forest. I kept a close eye on the engine monitors, making sure we didn't vaporize in a ball of gases. One good spike and BLAM...crispy critters. 

As we came over a ridge, I could see a small clearing off to our left.

"Hey Shorty," I yelled to Pak. He appeared at the cockpit's door. "What's that over there." I pointed to the small field. A large gray mass was half buried in the middle of the opening.

"That's the founder's vessel."

"The founder's vessel? Looks like a half buried barge or something." I tried to squint to see, the setting sun blinding me. The buried object looked, well sorta like a freighter. A very old freighter, but a ship none the less. 

"The original founders of the colony. It's been there for as long as my fathers been alive." 

"Humph!" I folded my arms, taking another squint at it. I tried to mentally note it's location. "Maybe we could take a look and see if anything was salvageable. Lord knows this clunker could use the"

The ship dropped like a rock several meters, scrapping and snapping tops of the trees. The engines whined and fluttered. 

Pak fell against the navicomputer console, landing in the padded chair while I slammed my hip into my own chair. Pain shot up my leg as I could hear Ezra fall somewhere behind me. Her metal body clanging against the deck.

I pulled at the controls, begging the ship to gain altitude. The engine sputtered, threatening to die. I pounded my fist into the controls, angry and helpless. At this point anything could be helpful. 

"What's happening?" the boy asked, fear choking his words.

"Ion fluctuation. We had an ion spike disrupt the engines. We're just fighting gravity now." I shot a look back at the kid. "Strap in and be ready to eat dirt."

Ahead, a larger clearing than the one we just passed seemed to appear from the crotch of two mountains. I prayed we could make it in time. Otherwise they were going to picking splinters out of us for a long time to come.

The engines seemed to sigh, then flicker out as I angled the ship for a landing. With a fading hum, the engines quit. But by that time, I had already closed the gap to the clearing, managing a very rough landing on the outskirts of a small town hidden away in a valley. 

A quick glance at the monitors told me all I needed to know. I kicked the control board, enraged. That was it. The ship was spent. That last trip fried the repulsorlift engines and our last chance at ever getting home.

As we walked down the ramp into a grassy field a good distance away from the rickety shacks that made up the town, people appeared from the structures, a few dared to approach the landing site. 

They were simple folk, dressed similarly to Pak, simple beige tunics and coveralls. Everything had a familiar look to it, which was both comforting and unsettling at the same time. And the townsfolk all wore the same weary expression, as if they had been awakened in the middle of the night and hadn't shaken off the sleep yet.

I felt a little tired myself. But with all the work we'd done to repair the ship, it was understandable. Most of the town was in their middle age, forty being a fair average. Several children arrived as well, but huddled protectively behind a parent or relative. Again, at first glance they seemed normal enough. But some had sores on their faces, others were losing hair or teeth. The town seemed to be plagued by some disease, but a sensor sweep I took on a hunch before I landed showed no abnormal viruses or contaminants in the air. 

As the ramp lowered, the sparse crowd took a collective step backward, wary of their new visitors. As planned, Pak led Max and myself down the ramp where several official looking men waited near the bottom. One smiled at the sight of Pak and Pak picked up his step.

"Father!" he shouted as he bounded as best he could towards the man. He was a plain looking man. White hair, with a matching moustache and beard. His face looked tired and worn. Worry covered every feature. He was as tall as myself but thinner. In fact, everyone looked a little thin. He smiled, showing one of his lower teeth had recently fallen out, the gum still slightly bleeding.

"Who are your friends, Pak?" His father asked in a cheerful tone. He seemed at once authoritative, yet friendly as well. Like a good father should.

"My name is Garic Starr and this is Maxwell Bellar." Max nodded a greeting while I extended my hand. 

"I am Marid Ramel, I see you found my son. Or should I say, he found you." He ruffled the boys hair as he looked proudly at his son. He pulled him close in a quick hug and with a serious look, returned his glance to us.

"Thank the force you made it here safe. Welcome to Nashua Ridge. We've been waiting for you." I tried to guess what that meant but shrugged it off absently. The boy had been sent to find us, that's what he must have meant by waiting. Yet it didn't sound that way.

"Come. We shall have a feast in your honor and find you a place to set up for the night. I'll explain everything at dinner. Pak here will be your guide. If you need anything, he will get it for you. I must get ready." He said calmly. But before I could ask anything, he was off into the crowd, heading back into town.

"What the hell's going on here?" I gave Max a quizzical look. I was completely lost. 

"Evil. Can't you feel it? The Dark Side is everywhere." He looked, for the first time I'd seen, scared. 

I was going to call him a crazy old fool when I realized I felt it too. It was all over the place. As we walked through the town, you could feel it in the lock-slab buildings, on the tired faces of the people, the absence of any sounds from the forest, to the dead grass below our feet. It hung over this place like a smothering blanket. 

Passing through the small settlement, I saw a few children and livestock scuttle about. Every person we passed looked old and haggard. I knew the country living on these back worlds was tough but nothing that would cause this. Scrawny pets walked the vacant streets, clumps of fur missing or falling off. You'd think this entire area was contaminated with radiation, yet scanners said nothing was out of the ordinary.

All at once I wanted to be anywhere else but here.

- - -

A few hours later, after Max and myself had been escorted to our small but comfortable rooms above the local pub, we were brought to the town hall. A make-shift banquet was prepared but very lightly made. Not a wide variety of things, all simply made items. Breads, stews and such. The main hall fit two dozen bench long tables each sitting ten or so. 

For as many seats as they had, few townsfolk showed. In fact there were only a handful of representatives, Marid being one of them. They had worried stares and sallow skin. It was as if a plague was affecting the town or the entire town had the flu. Even I was feeling it.

"Not as popular as I thought," I kidded Max.

"Maybe they've heard about you already," Max responded. I turned to look at him in disbelief. For a supposed Jedi, he could be a sarcastic bastard.

Max was seated across from me, near the head of the table where Marid sat. Pak was to my left and other town officials were seated in our section. I tried my best to shake hands and be cordial but receptions were not my strong point. I didn't feel too charming this night.

The food was eaten, pleasantries exchanged. The idle chit chat was driving me crazy. Max on the other hand seemed to be having a grand old time. Telling stories of the Old Republic and the Clone Wars. 

"Then it was fate, or the force, that brought you to us." Marid said plainly.

"I guess you could say that," Max replied, his face seemed a little confused.

"Brought you here to defeat our oppressor and rid this town of his evil." His eyes shifted casually from Max to myself.

"We weren't brought here. Our ship crashed."

"Not so, Captain Starr. You were brought to us from _ka-pet_, we've prayed for our liberation. To defeat the Feratu and end the suffering. The evil that hangs over our village." Marid was taking his speech very seriously. I could see the hint of fear in his yellowing, bloodshot eyes, but also a glimmer of hope and awe.

"What's happened here?" Max asked. "I've felt this evil ever since we arrived on this planet."

Marid shifted in his seat, then straightened himself. Sadness and dread filled his eyes.

"Six generations ago, the Republic sent our ancestors out into the galaxy to start a colony. The Republic was strong and powerful, unlike the stories you've told. Peace reigned over the entire galaxy and expansion was needed. So they sent out our forefathers to find and occupy new worlds that would be suitable for living." 

As Marid spoke, the small gathering of villagers around us, once full of idle chatter, slowly became silent. They had heard this story over and over but never were able to share it with strangers. A huge collective sigh was felt from the relief that someone else now would know their story.

"As you've discovered," Marid continued, " the asteroid belt surrounding the system caused their ship, like your own, to crash here on Nashua. Their ship was inoperative, the necessary components for repair were unavailable to them. 

"That must have been that old wreck we saw on the way in here," I wondered aloud. If the ship wasn't that old when it crashed, it would surly have some salvageable replacement parts. Our only hope was that the parts we needed were in working order. 

"Stranded on this unknown and uncharted planet, they were force to colonize for their own survival. Despite all their efforts, they were never able to contact the Republic for help and were forgotten to the galaxy. As with any important mission for the Republic, a Jedi was sent along as an advisor and protector.

"For many years the colony survived, until on day the Jedi went mad, disappearing into the forest, raving and insane." 

Marid cleared his throat and sipped his water. I glanced at Max who seemed mesmerized by the story. 

"The Jedi appeared on occasion, attacking the village with demons and evil spirits he'd conjured. He terrorized the town, until one of the villagers fought back. Allin Xen, a poor farmer, had somehow learned the ways of the force and was nearly a Jedi himself. He fought and defeated the Jedi, freeing the town of his tyranny.

"But the Jedi's legacy continued. The demons he conjured lived on in the forest, occasionally attacking any villager who strayed too far into the forest alone. For a hundred years now these demons have lived. And vicious creatures they are. Stealing the blood of their prey, leaving empty corpses, sucked dry of all their victims. 

"Over time, these demons became part of our way of life. Avoided like any wild predator one would find in the woods. Attacks were seldom, two or three a standard year. Until recently, that is." Marid's eyes seemed to fixate into a semi trance as he recited the story. Max seemed fascinated by the story of demons, his head nodding on occasion as if to say he understood their plight.

I on the other hand, was completely lost. Again.

"Then the evil of the forest started to consume the village. The village wells dried up first, then the river stopped. The crops died, then some of the animals. The attacks on the village increased. Soon it became a monthly occurrence, instead of the yearly attack. Bodies, drained and hollow, would be found. Not only their blood was gone, but it seemed as if their very soul was stolen. The attacks are now days apart, happening in the middle of the night. We post guards, in an attempt to stop the creature, but we are ill equipped to fight such forces of nature. Our only hope was that the _ka-pet_ would send our salvation. And it did." He looked at both Max and myself hopefully.

"I've already lost a daughter. Though it was foolish to send my only son into the forest alone, I knew _ka-pet _would take care of him. And he would find you. You must defeat this demon. That is why you are here." He held his chin high with pride. I could see his asking for help was emasculating him, but I guess he felt there wasn't any choice. But frankly, fighting demons wasn't in my job description. I'm a smuggler and soldier. Not a demon slayer.

"Look, I understand your fear, but I'm not the answer. I'm no better equipped to fight demons than you are. I'm just trying to fix my ship and get home. I'm needed, there's a war going on." I saw Max grimace in disapproval. I didn't care. The old fool would just as soon start talking to a bush as he would run off and get killed. 

"Let me sleep on it. I need to get some rest. It's been a long day." I faked a yawn. Anything to get out of telling these poor folks that I wasn't about to stick my head out for other peoples delusions. Their demon is probably some wild animal. Possibly even a bloodsniffer of some type. They didn't need me. They need a game hunter.

"Very well, Captain Starr. But remember: It was destined that you come here --and the future cannot be changed..." He rose from the table. Apparently that was the signal that the show was over. Soon everyone wearily rose from their seats, filing out of the hall.

I rubbed my chin slowly and patted myself for a cigar. Finding one in my jacket's pocket, I absently lit it, drawing deeply to clear my mind. Max approached me, grabbing my elbow, leading me away from the exiting crowd.

"Garic, don't you feel it?" Max asked desperately. "How can you not?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Tell me you can't feel it. You can't see it in their faces. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care" Max seemed angry and sad at the same time. I could sense something wasn't right here. I could feel it in my bones. But it was something I didn't want to have to fight because I was sure I couldn't win. 

With a half-hearted swallow I locked Max's gaze for a second.

"I don't, Max. I just don't."

- - -

I stood in the middle of town, the cool night air brush my face. I looked up to see black, thick clouds roll across the velvet sky. In the distance a bird squawks in surprise. The first wild animal I've heard in days. The wind picked up quickly, swirling all around me, like a cyclone. Without warning, like a misty flood, blackness creeps through the streets. Engulfing everything in its path, the black river works its way towards me. Frozen in fear, I try to move, but my body fails me. The thick ebony mists wrap their evil tendrils around my legs, creeping up like a snake. I'm surrounded by it. It's cold and empty. I feel nothing but pain and anguish. Soon my entire body in enveloped to my chin as the black tentacles encompass my head. I scream. Only to be silenced by the blackness. 

I am alone.

- - -

I woke with sweat dripping off me in pools. My breathing was out of control, close to hyperventilating. I rose from my pillow only to have my head swim. This was one of the strongest dreams I've had in a long time.

I collapsed back onto my pillow, wiping the salty sweat from my stinging eyes. The sun was slowly creeping in as first light appeared in the purple sky. I pulled the thin sheet off me and stood slowly, not wanting the nausea to return. My head throbbed slightly, but I could see even as I thought of the pain in my brain, that is was disappearing.

I wandered over to the sink, pouring the water set out for me into the sink. This place didn't even have indoor plumbing. Apparently the initial colony crew was not prepared for construction. Most likely they were expecting reinforcements after they found a good site to set up shop. How these people survived here for this long was beyond me. Yet here they were. Living and working like any backwater world you'd find in the Outer Regions. They probably should have been dead years ago. But somehow, they survived. And so would I. That was a guarantee.

I splashed the cool water over my face. My eyes had reddened over-night and my skin seemed paler than before. I rubbed my face to get some color in my cheeks but to no avail. I really got nervous when I saw a small clump of hair in the bottom of the sink. 

"GreatNot my hair!" I begged, grabbing for my toothbrush. The grogginess lingered as I slowly brushed my teeth. I tried to shake it off but it was something I could constantly feel. I spit out some toothpaste, only to hear and audible _ping_. Rolling around on the bottom of the sink was a tooth. One shiny white tooth, surrounded by a small rivulet of blood. 

Looking in the mirror, I had never seen such a look of dread on anyone's face like I saw in mine. And that's what scared me the most.

I dressed and head downstairs to the little pub where Max sat waiting for me. I smiled groggily at him and he offered some instant coffee he'd brought with him from the ships rations. I thankfully took it and sat down.

"I'll tell him," Max said to the air above him. "I know it's important!" He looked at me, sighing deeply.

"Garic. We must help these people."

I lifted a hand to stop him before he got too involved with his speech.

"I know, Max. But I don't even know what we can do. This is beyond just a couple of pirates scaring the locals," I tossed the fallen tooth on to the table. "I'm at a loss, Max. We're just going to have to wait and let this thing come to us."

I sat slowly down into the chair next to the old man, putting my tired head in my hands. I couldn't control the heavy sigh I let out.

" In the meantime we're going out to the wrecked scout ship and see if anything's salvageable. There's little else we can do, unless you've got some ideas."

"There's so much evil here I can't find the source." Max swallowed. "Unfortunately, you're right. But you will help?"

"I'll do what I can." I offered with reservation.

When Pak arrived, he looked sleepy, his eyes had dark circles under them. 

"I've made arrangements to visit the founder's ship. My father has given permission to take anything that can help you, from the ship." He dropped himself in one of the chairs between Max and I. He looked like he had a rough time sleeping last night.

It seemed we all did.

"That's great." I offered the kid my cup of coffee as I stood. "Let's make some time and see what we got out there."

- - -

Pak had rounded up a miniature bantha and cart. The small beast was thick and muscular, like a regular Bantha only much smaller. It looked liked a calf, only the shaggy hair patterns said otherwise. Even out in the middle of nowhere, Banthas, in some form or another, were always around.

Ezra had left her post at the freighter and stood next to me as Pak opened the small cart's door. I thought Ezra would be the best out of all us to assess what condition any and all of the potential parts were in. With her giving a pass or fail, I was assured of a proper repair. 

We climbed into the rickety wooden cart as Pak drew up the reins. With a click of his tongue, he urged the beast forward. After a short trek through the eerily silent forest, we arrived at the clearing.

Settled into the grass, buried nose first into the ground, was a rusted relic of a ship. I recognized it immediately as an old Orlean Star Explorer. These bulky ships had been around for a couple hundred years, with little difference in design from one decade to the next. The beetle shaped craft had clumps of moss hanging from the sides with the occasional fallen tree limb resting next to its bulk.

"You've heard me. I've tried, he's just not practicing like he should." Max was talking to himself again. Pak gave him a curious look but didn't say anything.

"What can I do? You talk to him then!" he snapped, then sat down as if he was a child who had lost a fight with a parent. 

Pak guided the bantha toward the rear of the ship, sticking up into the air. It was as if the ship was trying to bury itself into the ground to avoid getting caught. We disembarked from our little wagon, quickly surveying our surroundings.

Ezra wandered around the craft, sizing up the damage a century of laying around can cause while Max, Pak and I unloaded the primitive tools; a pick, three shovels, a pry bar and the toolbox from our own freighter. 

"Sir, the outer hull has suffered sever corrosion but it seems as if the engine shielding has remained in fairly acceptable shape. I won't be able to know for sure until I get a look at the interior of the engine but it does look promising." Ezra's feminine voice hinted with a little excitement as she stood there, hands on her metallic hips, gazing at the ship.

"Being familiar with this ship's design, the access hatch should be three meters below the surface, " she walked to the ship, placing a hand on the hull, " at this point. Dig here and we will can enter the ship."

"You heard the lady," I said as I tossed Pak a shovel, taking the pick for my own tool. With a steady hand and a full swing, I struck the pick into the soft earth, ripping up a chunk of soil.

With our combined efforts, we managed to get a considerable sized hole dug out around the access hatch before the hour was up. Sweating and unusually tired, we rested for a moment before opening the incrusted hatch. 

"Damn door's rusted shut. Get me the fusion cutter and some blinders. We'll force our way in." I smiled at Max who seemed lost in another world. In fact the entire morning Max was distant and pretty much silent. With a simple inattentive nod, he responded.

Pak brought me the fusion cutter as I donned the blinders. With a hiss, the cutter sliced through the ancient metal like a hot knife in a snow bank. A wheeze of stale air escaped from the door as I finally broke through the inner hull. The panel I had cut through fell away as I finished creating the hole with the cutter. 

"All right, Ezra. In ya go." I tossed the blinders into the pile of tools laying near the pit and grabbed Ezra's metallic hand so she could balance. With help from Pak, Max still lost in his own mind, we lowered the droid into the empty vessel. 

"It'll take her some time to evaluate the engines and some of the other systems. Why don't we take a break. I'm a little tired. Didn't sleep too well last night." I offered to Pak. He simply smiled in agreement. We retired to a tall, leafy tree, sitting on the mangled roots.

Max wandered away from us, walking into the woods a ways. Pak had prepared some sandwiches which he kept in a small tote and offered me one. I grabbed one of the thin sandwiches, biting into the stale bread. It tasted bland and not very filling. 

In the distance, the clopping of hooves grew louder. I tried to see who was coming but the thick trees concealed the approaching party. Pak stood, eyes intently trying to locate the source of the sound. 

"What is it?" I asked. Max had appeared from the thicket and looked pale. His face fraught with worry.

"My father." Pak replied absently. His voice seemed vacant and fearful.

From out of the grove, three men on what appeared to be a four-legged tauntaun, yet the head was much more streamlined than the horned faced creatures I knew. None of the men looked happy.

Without coming to a complete stop, Marid leapt from his mount, hurrying over to our little rest area.

"What is it?" Pak could sense something wrong. I could feel it too. I knew what the man was going to say before it left his lips.

"There's been another attack."

**CHAPTER 4**

The body was emaciated beyond belief. The eyes, ghoulish and empty, were sunk into the skull, while the skin seemed to hang on the bones. Max knelt gently beside the corpse, a young girl taken before her time. Drops of blood were splattered across her chest as a large bite mark from some animal was on her neck. She was almost completely drained, her body lying in a dried creek bed just outside of town.

"What was she doing out alone?" I asked. Her dress was covered in dirt and blood. It too sagged on her body, though I'm sure it fit perfectly before. 

"No one knows. Everyone knows not to leave the village." Marid said dryly. His face had aged ten years since last night's gathering. 

"So she just wandered out here on her own? I don't buy it." I was starting to get angry. She was just an innocent girl. No more than sixteen year's old. 

"Unless she was drawn out" Max said absently as he studied the corpse. 

"What do you mean?" Marid asked slightly shocked. Max slowly rose from his knees, brushing dirt from his robe. 

"I'm not quite ready to answer that one," Max returned. "But there is one thing I'm sure of," Max met Marid's gaze. "This was no demon. A human did this. You can tell from the bite mark."

A slender man, older then Marid, knelt down next to the body with a white sheet. I could tell right away he was the town medic and had seen too many bodies in the past months. His haggard face was creased with lines.

"We'll take care of her, Marid. Make sure Shemi knows we'll take care of her." Marid nodded solemnly in response. The old man gestured to a younger fellow, his assistant, and together they placed the withered body into a dark black body bag. It seemed insulting to put that young girl in a sack like she was a heap of trash but there was little they could do.

"Lewis will do right by her. He'll do his best to rehydrate the body so it'll be ready for a proper burial." Marid explained. He sighed heavily, holding back deeper emotions. "Shemi will be crushed. First her husband, now her only child."

Max pulled me aside from the small gathering, to a small growth of underbrush.

"I feel it. It's getting stronger. We've got to stop whatever it is that's killing these people. I fear that it may not end in this town, on this planet, if we don't stop it."

"It? It? You keep saying it like you don't know what this is. You've never seen anything like this before?" I was tired of not knowing, of being a step behind. Max always acted cagey and I was getting irritated.

"No. Not seen. But I think I may have heard of something similar. Long ago. More myth really." His face was pallid and hung heavy. 

"NO! I won't say anything until we're sure." Max barked suddenly. His head jerked up, as he argued with the clouds. I took a weary look at the raving old man, again saddened by his outbursts. They seemed less frequent, less drawn out the past few days, he only made passing remarks on occasion. But come to think of it, Max had been quiet pretty much ever since we arrived to this small town, only talking when absolutely necessary.

Marid looked over at the commotion, an eye raised at the outburst.

"Max. Keep it to yourself until you're ready. I won't press." I tried to be tactful. He seemed to get more irritated.

"Yeah. But they will . . . " He said gruffly as he turned away, heading back into town. Marid wandered next to me, tugging at my sleeve.

"There a problem with your companion?" I looked at him as innocently as I could. From his face I could see I was failing miserably. 

"Problem? There's no problem." Not unless you count a raving old man who talks to imaginary people a problem. "He's just thinking out loud. You know how Jedi's can be."

"Unfortunately, too well." I winced at his insinuation. Marid was losing faith in Max's mental state. With the evil legacy left by the last Jedi on this planet, Marid was hoping to avoid another catastrophe.

I, sadly, had to agree with him.

- - -

The cool mountain air, combined with the darkness of night, sent a welcome chill through me. I was tired and sore after completing some of the minor repairs on the ship. It had been three days since the girl was killed. Ezra was sure that we could salvage all the parts we would need from the grounded barge. With a few arrangements with Marid, we would be able to use all the banthas in the village to pull the heavy load to our makeshift dry dock. Moving massive engines would be the toughest part. Once they're in position, Ezra and I could connect it in no time.

I sat in the wicker chair on the small balcony off from my room. The clear sky let the stars shine their brightest with the occasional meteor streaking across the blackness. With cigar in hand, Marid had offered me one of the local brands, I leaned back, feet up, soaking in the silence.

My head rolled back slowly as I nodded off, another day in the log. I was just about to fall into a real sleep when I shrill cry pierced the air. Startled and groggy, I jumped in my seat, feet falling from their perch, sending me backwards. My groggy head bounced off the floor as the chair fell to one side.

Scrambling and confused, I found my feet. I looked toward the squeal, scanning the small rooftops. A bluish glow caught my eye from a house across the narrow street. There, on a balcony like mine, two people were embracing. A blue vapor seemed to surround them.

The larger of the two beings was clutching at a young woman. Her body limp in his arms. The vapor seemed to flow gracefully into his body, absorbing it into him. 

Using the railing, I leapt to the street below. I landed in a heap, still trying to shake off the last remnants of drowsiness. Drawing a blaster, I tried my best to aim at the attacker, but I couldn't get a clean shot, in fear of hitting the girl. 

"Hey! I got something for ya!" I yelled to get the demon's attention. The creature was tall. About a head taller than myself. It's hair was gone, its ghoulish looking face was rawboned, almost a translucent white. Blood dripped black from its mouth. For a split-second it looked almost human. His eyes widened with surprise, then narrowed in rage. The beast dropped the girl, who fell in a pile at its feet. 

Taking advantage of the brief opening, I fired a quick trio of bolts. I followed the red flashes as they rushed at their fiendish target. With a simple gesture with its hand, it seemed to catch the bolts in mid-air, absorbing the blasts.

"Oh shit, I don't need this," I lamented. I fired again, just for luck, but the monster leapt with unbelievable speed, seemingly flying through the night. I watched in amazement as the beast landed gracefully in front of me. 

I looked into its wild eyes, recognizing that it was human after all. Or near-human, anyway. Blood still dripped in globules from his angular chin, I could smell the mixture of his rotting flesh and fresh blood. I nearly gagged as he lunged at me, but I managed to dodge his attempt to grab me. Apparently, Max's training was working after all. I blocked his bony hands as he snatched at my shirt. 

I tried to parry with an elbow towards his face, but again he seemed to move with startling quickness. He clutched my arm with vicious strength, turning me toward him. Our faces were inches apart as he hissed his foul breath into my face, his thin lifeless lips parting to show a set of jagged rickety teeth. My skin crawled as I desperately tried to push away but his death-like grip squeezed me close to him. 

Suddenly, as if I was draining like a sink, a blue aura seemed to come out of every pore of my being. I could feel my life force seep out of me. Lightning crackled between us, electric blue, stinging like a swarm of wasps. My eyes grew heavy. I could hardly keep his deteriorating body away from mine.

His head bobbed as he clamped down on my neck. Pain shot through my body, but suddenly dissolved into a numbness. I was gushing blood from my artery, the sickening vampire drinking it up greedily. I was reminded of my dream. The blackness swallowing me, this is what it meant. It was a warning. But I was blind to its signal. 

I thought of Pandora and how I'd never see her again. Her grace, her intelligence, her beauty. Oh her beauty. I never told her what she really meant to me. But, now I was going to die in the arms of this vermin, instead of hers, as we had planned when we were old.

The *snap-hiss* of a lightsaber awoke me from the edge. Distracted while feeding again, the devil dropped me to the ground in a pool of my own blood. I lay there, gasping and shivering. 

"Let these people be, you hellish fiend." Max held his saber at the ready, not giving anything to this insult to humanity. Pak slyly made his way around the two warriors and crouched by my side. 

"It'll be okay, Garic." He almost cried, holding back tears that couldn't be stopped. "Doc Lewis is on his way." 

"Not sure the good doctor can help me this time, kid." I coughed a clump of bloody phlegm, rolling over to watch Max. "But thanks for offering."

Max glanced at me, nodding softly, as if to say it was now his turn to take control. He looked back at the ghoulish man and stood fast.

Another *snap-hiss* grabbed my attention. The vampire had a saber of his own. 

"I'll say this only once. Leave these people alone. You're evil plan will go no further." Max seemed like an entirely different person. His demeanor, his voice, his attitude. He was for the first time in my eyes, a true Jedi Knight.

"You know not of what you speak," hissed the creature, " Jedi." 

With a lunge, he attacked with powerful arcing sweep of his blade, but Max countered artfully. The two traded thrusts, but blocked each others attempts. The clashing sabers crackled, flashing like lightning. It'd been a long time since I'd seen two Jedis fight. It was when I was a young boy on Corellia, before Vader started his hunt. I hoped it would be even longer before I saw it again.

With another leap, the being plunged himself into the darkness of the rooftops. Max followed almost as easily, his old legs hiding their true strength. 

Pak started dragging me toward the sidewalk. Doc Lewis had arrived and was rushing toward the two of us. 

"Hold still, son. You're losing blood." He ordered

"Didn't realize I was moving," I said drifting in thoughts. Then two shafts of light emerged from a roof, Max and the wraith trading furious blows. With a combination of swings from either side, Max swung low. The demon easily jumped over the move but that was what Max wanted. When the man landed, Max tackled him with both arms, sending them both over the side of the building, to a small canopy below. 

The tarp enveloped the two, and they landed in a squirming mass. 

As Lewis was tending to my neck gash, I thought for a second I was blacking out. When the tarp was flung off, only Max appeared. The other being had simply vanished. 

"Keep your head still!" Lewis yelled. "You want to bleed to death on this godforsaken planet?" I had to agree with that. 

So I laid back and blacked out.

- - -

I was standing in the coldness of space. The black void surrounding me. I felt lost, unaware of any possible feelings of comfort. A spec formed in the distance, growing larger as I rushed at it. The small spec turned into an orb. The orb, I soon realized, grew into a planet, with several moons surrounding. Within moments I was past it, rushing past other planets in the system. Cosmic gases and dust seemed to pass through me, asteroids and comets blurring by. 

The stars seemed to warp and bend, distorting my vision. One particular cluster of stars compressed and contracted, forming two large ovals. Horror filled my heart as a pair of dead, cold eyes opened from the ovals. A black cowl covered the face of whatever was looking at me. I could feel the bitterness of evil in those eyes. 

"You cannot hope to destroy me." A voice croaked. "I control this galaxy. And I control you. My power is beyond your influence. You are nothing, despite what your destiny may be."

"I don't have a destiny." I pleaded. "I'm just one man."

"Then you will be destroyed." 

A powerful wind blasted past me as a wall of flames raged forward. Planets and moons vaporized in its path.

I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body defied me. The flames were thousands of miles high and almost infinite across. Like a pebble on a beach, I watch the tidal wave of fire wash over me.

- - -

With a gasp, my eyes opened. I was alive, the pain in my shoulder told me that. Cold sweat covered me, as a slight shiver shook my body. 

"Easy, son. Easy." 

I glanced around the unfamiliar room. Lewis stood over me, placing a hand on my good shoulder. The old man smiled gently to reassure me. Max, standing off in the corner, had made his way to the corner of the bed. He looked haggard and tired. His normal self.

"Wha..." I started.

"You've been out for two days. You lost quiet a bit of blood, plus the slight infection that appears to have gone away. You're tired and confused, but you should be up and running around in a day or two. You're recovering much faster than I thought possible," Lewis patted my shoulder lightly.

"Anything permanent?" I worried.

"Nah. Just need you to make sure you eat and drink some to get your strength back." Lewis ran a scan over me while he talked, nodding slightly as if to say everything was normal.

"The girl?" 

"She's safe, Garic" Max smiled. "You got to her before he could do any serious damage." 

"Well, I'd call this pretty serious," I sneered, pointing out the thick wrap of bandages on my neck. The town's medical supplies had run out long ago and they had to rely on archaic methods of medicine. The stench of herbs and ointments made me slightly nauseous. 

"It could have been worse, son." Lewis added.

"Yeah, well I can thank Max for that." I gave the old man a smile which made him perk up a little.

"You're both heroes." Lewis remarked. "I've got other patients to attend to, so if you'll excuse me. I'll check in on you later." Lewis placed the clinic's datapad on the holder above the bed, exiting quietly. Max seemed to pause, waiting for Lewis to leave.

"Garic, we don't have much time." Max's face dropped into serious mode rather abruptly. Again the aura of a Jedi seemed to radiate from him.

"The man who attacked you, who's been terrorizing this entire town is a dark Jedi. The same Jedi who went mad."

"But that was a hundred years ago. He's long dead by now." I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position on the hard hospital bed. My shoulders and back ached but not as bad as I imagined it would be.

"Not when you use the force," Max said under his breath.

"What?"

"If I'm right, we're facing a vicious criminal of the highest order." He suddenly jerked up to look at the ceiling. "I'm getting to it!" I rolled my eyes, wondering which one of us really should be in a hospital. 

"My master once told me of a ancient Sith power. Force Transference. Taking one's force power and absorbing it into your own. It's one of the most atrocious abilities the Sith ever conjured. Extremely difficult to learn. Nearly impossible to master. The stealing of one's soul is an extreme burden on one's concentration and will."

"Wait a second. Hold it. You telling me this guy is stealing the force from the people in this town?" It hardly sounded feasible, if even possible.

"Look around. This town, this planet. Why do you think everyone is run down, tired all the time? Even you mentioned it a few times."

"I thought it was the gravity." I said absently.

"Well this Jedi is using this town the way an hydroelectric plant uses a river. He's sapping the strength from these people to keep himself alive." Max sounded almost desperate.

"What's with all the biting then?" I said rubbing the wound on my neck. 

"The body has midi-clorians that seem to conduct the Force. The more of these midi-clorians a person has, the more likely that person will be able to be Force sensitive. By drinking the blood, not only does he take what energy you have, he also replenishes his midi-clorians count to sustain his deteriorating body. When his body uses up all his midi-clorians, he finds another victim."

"I'm starting to see the problem. If the attacks are increasing," I looked into Max's grey eyes, "then he's starting to deteriorate faster. He'll have to slaughter the entire town to stay alive."

"Every time he attacks, he's violating the Force's balance with nature."

"What will happen if the Force gets outta whack?" 

"Then the Dark Side will destroy the galaxy." A subtle horror seemed to come across Max's face. "He's already gone too far with it. It's destroying his body. He's lived longer than he should have, the Dark Side is the only thing keeping him alive. And he needs to feed that beast far too often. We have to stop him."

"We? You're the Jedi. I'm the smuggler. You need me to sell him some hot blasters, then I might be able to help you out. I know we've been doing all those exercises, but I'm no Jedi." I couldn't believe the balls Max had on him. Here I am laid up in a hospital bed, and the only one trained to handle such a creep is telling me _**I've**_ got to help _**him**_! 

"Garic. Listen to me." His voice got very serious. Again the voice of a Jedi. "Since the moment I've meet you, I've known about your destiny. I know what it is, just not what it entails or what the final outcome should be. I've had visions, as I know you have..."

"I haven't had any..." I began to lie.

"Yes you have. And I know it. I've had the same ones. Of a man in black robes destroying the galaxy. Listening to millions of people scream out in their dying moments, begging for help."

I thought back to the dreams I'd had. So vivid, so real. Not knowing what they mean until after they've come to pass. Is this man the hooded figure I'm supposed to destroy? How am I supposed to do that with out the powers of a Jedi?

"You're thoughts project so strongly, Garic. You are not to be a Jedi. I know that is not you're destiny. Your destiny lies in defending against them."

"So I'm the Jedi Knight police force? Come on, you fight fire with fire. I keep telling you I'm not a Jedi!" I was missing something here. We kept going over the same thing, like a broken recorder.

"Ah, but Garic, you can fight fire with water as well." Max said with a sly smile. He one-upped me and he was proud of the fact. "And you won't be policing Jedi. But the Sith instead. For some reason your destiny lies on that path. I'm not even sure why or how it will come to pass. But you are a conduit of the Force and you cannot deny that."

"Well, I wasn't too successful with the first job. And I'm in no condition to jump back in the ring. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." I was thankful to have the old coot around, despite his ravings and quirks. 

"Well, you were ill prepared. You rushed into a confrontation before knowing your foe." he scolded. "A mistake I won't let happen again."

"Besides, the next time, I will be there from the beginning." 

"Great. We can die together. How romantic." I sneered.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Max countered.

"How's the repairs coming?" I asked to change the subject. Max seemed relieved to move on as well.

"Fantastically. That droid of yours is a treasure. After the men dragged the barge's engines to our ship. It took almost every bantha they had, plus a team of twenty men but we managed to get it loaded into the ship. Ezra had it up and running in less than two hours. She's amazing. Even did a small test run."

"Great so we can leave pretty quick, huh?" 

"After our business here," he reminded in a fatherly tone, "yes. We can leave."

"Great. This place has been nothing," I winced, " but a big pain in my neck!" 

- - -

The next day, after a long and useful rest, I was released from the clinic. Lewis said it was the fastest recovery he'd ever seen. With all the time I've spent in medlabs, healing was becoming my specialty. But still, even I had to admit it was unusually fast. When I mentioned it to Max, he just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I've had a small hand in your recovery. But I didn't realize it would be noticed. Not as clever as I thought, I guess." I looked at the crazy old man in bewilderment. 

"How did you help?" 

"Well, healing with the Force is one of the first things you learn. I simply concentrated on your body, trying my best to help circulate blood flow, realign your shoulder bones and such. The Force is an amazing thing, so many good things can happen." He smiled widely.

"Yeah. It makes you go insane and suck the blood from innocent people as your body rots off the bones. Where do I sign up?" I quipped. Max's smile dropped to a slight frown. He wasn't pleased with my attitude, but I blamed it on the medication.

Marid met us at the door of the clinic, Pak in tow behind him. His face was relieved, yet worried at the same time.

"Capt. Starr. It's good to see you about. You recovered like a true hero." 

"Well, better to be a recovering hero, then a fallen one."

"Too true, my friend." Marid smiled. "The young girl you saved is Pak's cousin. My niece. We're very grateful to you." He put an arm around Pak in a fatherly gesture and Pak seemed to lighten his internal load a little. "Is there some way we can repay the both of you?"

"Yeah. Two days of supplies and a whiskey with a water back." I grinned. Confused, Marid removed his arm from his boy's shoulders and gave me a quizzical look.

"Two days of supplies?" He stroked his small beard obliviously. 

"Well, looks like we've found the cause of your demon problems. We're just going to tie up some loose ends so to speak and get back to civilization." Max folded his arms in a dismayed way, apparently not pleased with my description of events. It sounded a little cold-blooded, but then isn't that what we were about to do? Assassinate a man who'd gone over the edge. Salvation at this point seemed unlikely. 

"Am I understanding you correctly, Captain?" Hope sprung into the man's eyes.

"I think you are. We leave in the morning." I said flatly.

"Then we will send you with anything you wish. Please. Tell me what you need."

I looked at Max as I rubbed my neck. 

"Well. Two backpacks, enough food to live for a week. Some camping supplies, like a shelter and some lanterns. I'll need someplace to recharge my blasters and a whole lot of luck." 

"It's done. Thank you so much Capt. Starr. Mr. Bellard. You're truly heroic men." He seemed on the brink of tears of joy. I just shook it off.

"This isn't for you. No one bites Garic Starr and gets away with it."

- - -

That morning, before the sun was up, we stopped by the ship to do a thorough check-up, making sure Ezra made all the necessary repairs. She was given strict instructions that if we did not return in more than five days, she was to lift off and get help. Reluctantly, she agreed.

"If we come back dead. Our arrangement still stands. Just cause the techs on base think I own you, doesn't mean I do. You go where you want. Understand?" I looked seriously at the silver droid who'd saved my life more than once. She wasn't an automaton to me, she was my friend.

"Captain! After all you've done for me, I would not know where to go. I expect you to return as scheduled. My experience with you has taught me that I should disregard probability and projected odds." 

Max burst out laughing. "She is a treasure, Garic!"

"Yeah. She's a beaut alright." We walked down the ramp. I turned as Ezra watched us leave. "Lock her up and sit tight. We'll be back before you know it."

"I will be expecting your return Captain."

"So will I. Let's roll." Max had already climbed into the little cart we were given for transportation and I climbed up on the rickety wagon. With a snap of the reins, the little bantha trudged forward.

"If I don't live through this, I'm gonna be really pissed."

- - -

As the sun rose over the mountain, Max pointed at its peak. 

"He's there. Waiting for us."

The rocky summit had a bit of snow covering it, but it didn't look like a foreboding lair of a murderous madman. The bantha kept moving slowly up a path into the forest at the mountains base. It became quickly apparent that the little beast wouldn't be able to make it up the mountain, the climb too steep for his little pudgy legs.

Max disconnected the yoke from the animal, tying the little guy to a tree, making sure he had plenty to eat. The animal seemed nervous to be in the area, but Max placed a gentle hand on its head between the horns. The animal quickly calmed itself.

"Fear not, my animal friend. No harm will come to you. We will return for you."

"You done making kissy-face with that walking mop, or should I leave you two alone?" I snapped, tired and a little irritable.

"Animals have every right to courtesy as humans. If I was going to tie you to a tree and leave you, wouldn't you want me to be nice to you?" Max looked disappointed. I simply shrugged as I grabbed my back pack from the cart. 

Max quickly followed suit, taking the bulky backpack of supplies and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Onward and upward," Max said, trying to be cheery. He headed up a craggy trail, sometimes having to use his hands to pull himself up. I looked back at the bantha, who snorted abruptly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I offered. "You're not a mop. You're more like a hairball with horns." The bantha lunged at me, but the synthrope held him to the tree. I jumped back, surprised. 

"Man, you can't take a joke, can you?"

- - -

Climbing is not one of my favorite things. Sure, I can do it. But there's something about being on the edge of a hard surface, high above a hard surface that's fundamentally wrong. There isn't a soft spot to land on. 

Thankfully, we weren't above the tree line yet and the occasional leaning pine could be used for balance. As seemed to be the norm, little life was around, the occasional rustling in the underbrush turned up little in the way of wildlife. The trees stood silent, only the sounds of our labored breathing cut the air. 

We would rest on occasion, not really talking much, keeping our mind on the task at hand. As the sun set and the air turned brisk, we found a relatively flat spot amongst the trees to make camp.

"Are we even going in the right direction?" I wondered aloud. I knew the answer, I could feel that the cold wasn't entirely due to the altitude or the night. It was if a beacon of darkness was calling out to us and we simply had to follow it like a siren luring us to our doom.

"We are." Max said flatly. He was sitting on a log, tossing wood on the small fire he had started. His mind was elsewhere, apparently the voices had left him alone since he hardly muttered a word the entire hike.

"And what are we going to do when we find him? We're running out of options." I was starting to talk just to hear myself. The silence was driving me crazy.

"We try to bring him back into the Light or we defeat him."

"You mean kill him?" I snapped. "Murder doesn't sit well with me."

"You've killed plenty of people. This won't be much different."

"This is different! I've only killed in self-defense or to save other lives." 

"You're saving the lives of those people in town. Maybe others on this planet. This system, this galaxy." He suddenly became very emotional. His face quivering with fear. "This perversion of the Force can infect the entire cosmos. It doesn't end here. Like an infection, it could spread. Killing is not the way of the Jedi, but even the Force understands the delicate balance that must be maintained."

Max looked like a man looking at a ghost, his face pale, beaded with sweat.

"I fear this is only the beginning, that this is the only a piece of a much larger, much darker plot. This is why you must embrace your destiny instead of denying it. The longer you take to realize the fate the Force has laid out for you, the greater the chance that it will be too late!" Desperation filled his voice.

"Dammit, Max. Enough. Enough with all the destiny crap. I'm tired of it. Tired of the dreams, tired of training, tired of you talking to people who don't exist. Tired of the craziness." I was screaming. The rage was out of my control. The last few years seemed to build up on me and now it came flying out. "You're insane. You've burned out your thrusters, buddy. I through with it! After this. If I'm alive, I'm out. I didn't ask for this!"

Max simply stood there nodding softly. I felt the guilt of my words in my guts. 

"You may think I'm a crazy, old drunk who mumbles to himself. And for a long time I was exactly that. But I also understand that it isn't about what you believe and what you don't. Some people believe that their planet is the only place life exists. They can't fly through the stars and visit strange worlds, see strange alien faces. But that doesn't mean they're right. They just don't know. They haven't seen it."

He looked at me, that regal Jedi quality resurfacing. How he could bring that out at times was truly amazing. It's a shame his regular demeanor didn't follow along. He could have been a truly heroic man. Instead of the raving lunatic he often was.

"You're that person who can't see beyond the atmosphere. There are things out there that you may not believe, but they exist. The Force exists. And you will see that. Maybe that's what this is all about. Just to see what you're missing."

He rose and headed to his tent, while I sat there stunned, my anger slowly turning into shame. The old man could be right as rain. But I still didn't like knowing.

"Sleep well, Garic." He said before he disappeared into the shelter.

"I'm...I'm sorry Max."

"I know." And with that he went to bed.

- - -

"Garic! Get up! Get up, man!" his voice seemed miles away. A roar nearly blocked him out.

Groggily, I awoke to Max clawing at my blankets, desperately trying to wake me.

"What's up?" I said. Again, I could hardly hear myself. Somewhere something popped like a balloon. I choked on some smoke which snapped me to attention. A green glow from outside made an eerie sight. I scrambled out of the sleeping bag and poked my head outside. 

A tree, alight with green fire, crashed just outside the area of the campsite. Smoky haze covered the ground. 

The entire forest was on fire.

**CHAPTER 5**

The roar was deafening. Trees snapping from the intense heat, blazing like torches in the night. The fire was an eerie green, pale, unforgiving. The entire area was surrounded by flames as if the entire mountain was ablaze.

Another moan, as a tree succumbed to the power of the inferno. It fell toward my temporary shelter, smashing the small tent flat. I grabbed my satchel of supplies as Max pulled at my arm, desperately trying to lead me out of danger.

"Go! Go!" I yelled, now surpassing Max's position. "Before you become barbecue!" The flames licked at our legs and faces. Max stumbled forward and I stopped to catch him. Another small tree splintered, falling towards the old wizard. I pulled him forward, spinning around to get him clear of the tree. A branch raked across my back, ripping my jacket, cutting into my skin. I screamed out, but remained standing. Max found his feet and helped steady me. Together we ran, dodging flaring heat and flaming branches. 

"There's the tree line!" Max yelled. Sure enough, across a small creek, the earth turned stony and the trees no longer grew. An explosion erupted from behind, sending a tremor through the ground.

"There goes the batteries in my pack!" Max said.

"Enough with the commentary, move your ass!" 

Max and I ran towards the creek as fast as possible. As we reached the bank, Max jumped clear over the wide stream, landing gracefully across to the other side. I did not.

With a splash, I landed a few feet short of my destination, sloshing through the freezing water. It was only a few feet deep, coming up to my waist, but it was numbing, nonetheless. 

A rumble churned the water around me. As I turned to look up-stream, Max screamed out a warning.

"Get down!"

A huge green fireball was rolling across the top of the water towards me. Steam billowed out from under it as it boiled the water below it. It was obvious that I had no chance of reaching the bank, so I had no choice but to head for the center of the stream, the deepest part. As I reached the middle I could feel the intense heat begin to reach me. I took in an acrid breath before plunging my head underwater.

I closed my eyes as the fireball passed overhead. The boiling water scalded me, but nothing too serious. I tried waited for a few more seconds, but the heat was too intense and I was out of air.

With a massive gasp, I surfaced. The fireball had passed, leaving a steamy trail behind it. I flopped towards the embankment, where Max feverishly pulled me ashore.

"Are you all right?" 

"Yeah," I panted. "I feel like Garic Stew, though." We hurried to the safety of the rocks as we watched the forest burn. The green glow was surreal as black smoke and green embers rose into the air.

"He'll stop at nothing to make sure we don't succeed." Max cautioned. Another minor explosion sent a tree hurdling into the night like a rocket. 

"Well it's starting to work."

- - -

As the sun came up, the fire still raged on below us. The wind had shifted, blowing the smoke away from us, giving a clear view of the valley below and the summit above. My face was red, the skin was pealing off from the scalding, but nothing permanent to worry about. It felt like a bad sunburn more than anything. After a session of Dr. Max's miracle healing powers I was able to continue mostly pain-free.

The rocks didn't give us much of a problem and as we neared the top, Max pointed off to one side.

"You see it?" He asked. I looked in the direction, spying the sunken hole he was pointing at. 

"That's it? He lives in a cave? Do you Jedi's take a vow of poverty or something?" 

"Some do. Jedi's never seek out financial gain."

"Well that does it then. I definitely think you're all loopy. Man can't live with out money." I shook my head, pressing up against a rock wall as I tried to make my way over to the opening.

Max was a scrambler. I had to give him that. He managed to crawl, pull, jump and drag his way across the rocks like a crab in a tide pool. It took about an hour to reach the entrance, but we made it.

"Garic. Your reflexes are better than mine. I doubt the Force could make you faster, you've just got the gift. I'll cover your back." Max seemed almost apologetic. He clearly wanted to lead us if we we're going face first into danger. But he knew I had to go. No ifs, ands or buts. 

"It's your call. You're the boss." I replied.

"We both know that's not true. But if it makes you feel better..." Max unclipped his saber from his belt, holding it gingerly in his hands. Then with a tight grip, squeezed it, preparing for the worst.

The cave was cool and dry. A glow from somewhere lit the tunnels as we entered. The floor was covered with leaves and dirt. A musty, evil smell seemed to cling to the rock. 

Slowly we descended. There seemed to be very few offshoots, but most of them were short dead-ends anyway. The wind howled softly, brushing against my pealing face. I really wanted a cigar. It's been awhile since I'd had one and the Ithorian beauties were calling for me. I passed another side tunnel without a second glance. Max stopped abruptly, signaling me to return.

"What'cha got?" I said softy, yet my voice echoed punishingly.

"Sleeping Quarters perhaps," Max said as he entered the crevice ahead of me. 

The room was bare except for a layer of grass the dark Jedi probably used as a bed. There were a few small trinkets, tools and such, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Max knelt beside the makeshift bed, where he picked up a small cube.

"A holocron." Max said quietly.

"A holo-what?"

"A holographic chronicle. Jedi's store their knowledge and experiences on these as a permanent record. An ongoing history." 

"Like a diary?" I picked at some dead skin from my chin, soreness returned to my face.

"More like a handbook. Here I'll show you. Might offer us some valuable information." He pressed a small button recessed in the side of the cube. An orange glow appeared and the image of an alien I'd never seen before appeared. 

The creature was thin and wiry. More like a stick figure than a humanoid. Its oversized head seemed out of place on such a frame. They eyes were large and caring. A docile creature, or at least it appeared as such. When it spoke there was a high pitch whistle at the end of its words.

"I am Gilfoltissss Taun Morsssssintssss." The voice chirped. "What do you requesssst of me?" An interactive holo. How clever.

"We wish to learn of the owner of this holocron. Can you help us?" Max asked.

"The story of Quin Tarnn and his transformation into Darth Tarnn is a tragic one."

Max slowly placed the cube on the floor and sat cross-legged in front of it, like a child waiting for his grandfather to tell him a ghost story.

"Quin Tarnn was born on Estooine...

- - -

Quin Tarnn was born on Estooine, the son of a doctor. His father was infatuated with immortality and ways to live longer. His son inherited this infatuation. On his thirteenth birthday, Quin exhibited telekinetic powers and had a healing touch. Excited by the discovery, his father contacted the Jedi Council and after a brief consultation, they agreed to train Quin in the ways of the Jedi. 

Resentful of his father for whom he perceived as a man who gave up on his own son, anger started to grow inside the young Quin until it evolved into outright hatred. His mentor, Creegan Shafali, felt the anger in his pupil, but felt that the young man could overcome his feeling and become a true Jedi.

Secretly, the young apprentice was learning ancient Sith secrets, long since banned by the Jedi Council. The Sith, a group of Jedis aligned with the Dark Side, had hidden away most of their disciplines, but some of their teachings survived. With careful research, Quin uncovered the lost practice of Force transferal. He kept his research hidden from Creegan, not wanting to face a probe into his affairs by the Jedi Council. 

Slowly the Dark Side creeped into his soul. Unaware of Quin's improprieties, Creegan assigned Quin to a colonization project as guardian for the new settlement. Anxious to be away from the prying eyes of other Jedi, Quin jumped at the chance. 

Unfortunately, the scout ship was sent off course, crashing on an uncharted planet. The crew of the colonization ship was safe but they had no way to get help. Over the next few years, the colony did it's best to survive. But the Dark Side came calling on Quin.

Conducting experiments with transferal with unwitting colonist, Quin was consumed by the Dark Side and fled to the mountains, raving and insane. From his mountain lair, he slowly drew energy away from the town, using it to keep himself alive. But as the years passed, his body grew older. Quin's natural supply of midi-chlorides, microscopic conductors of the Force, diminished. To replenish them, Quin attacked townspeople, randomly chosen by opportunity and circumstance, drinking their blood and robbing them of all their life energy. It was at this time, Quin Tarnn ceased to be.. He became Darth Tarnn

Isolation and his cruel manner of murder, diseased his mind and he became more and more animalistic over time. His association with the Dark Side was taking its toll as well. His body withered and decayed, rotting off the bone to the point the only way he could survive at all was through the Force. More animal than man, Tarnn barely manages to live, day to day.

- - -

"Quite disturbing." Max muttered under his breath. The glow from the cube died slowly, after which Max put the small box into his satchel.

"This guys a sicko. Got mynocks on his power cables." I rubbed my chin instinctively. "There's not enough psychoanalysis in the galaxy to cure this guy."

"Probably not. But we have to try." Max rose to his feet, brushing off straw and leaves. 

"Well let's go find him and get this over with." I walked back out into the main tunnel, returning down our original path. After several minutes of walking, I stopped, noticing something on the ground.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Looks like a skull. And a thigh bone." I stared at the chalky bone, only to see a few more farther down the slope. A few meters down, an orange glow appeared, flickering from some chamber up ahead.

Hurrying forward we entered a vast chamber. Bones filled the cavern. Piles and piles of bones. Mostly animals and such, but some obviously human remains could be spotted. The bones rattled as we tried our best to walk over them. Max stepped on a femur that rolled under his feet, sending him falling. I snatched at him quickly, pulling the old man up.

"Try and stay standing. I thought you Jedi had great balance," I chided. 

"I'm a little thrown by all the bones. It's very unsettling. But you seem quite composed."

I smirked at him sarcastically. "I've seen worse." And I had.

Thinking back to the thousands of corpses in the Last Call back on Korbin, I shuddered. Bones I could deal with. Rotting flesh and vermin, that was another thing.

"I doubt you have," hissed a voice. 

Max and I jerked our heads up to find the source. Above us, against one of the walls, a small throne of bones stood. A chair made of arms and legs, with skulls at the joints. A chilling sight.

Sitting there, looking feeble and exhausted, Darth Tarnn sat like the ruler of some bizarre underworld.

"I've been expecting the two of you. Especially you, young man."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't bring a cave-warming gift. A bottle of wine, even." I looked into the dim cave, trying to predict his next move. He rose from his seat and seemed to float across the cavern, landing several feet away. Max tensed for a moment, until he realized that Tarnn wasn't attacking. At least, not right now.

"I've dreamed of you. You've come to destroy me. But I've seen your destiny." 

"I'm really getting sick of everyone telling me my destiny. It's getting old. Like you are Quin." I lowered my hand slowly to my blaster, unsnapping the holster.

"Don't call me that! Quin is dead. Has been for many years." Tarnn spat.

"You think I'm some pathetic decaying old man. You see nothing but this detestable beast you need to kill. Perhaps mount on a wall somewhere."

"With a face like yours?" I could see the insanity in his eyes, the evil in his soul.

"But I am no prize for you to conquer, nor a timid creature to hunt. Yes I've seen your future. Your destiny is far greater than my own. You may even be the most important man in the universe...but you will die at my hand."

"If you've seen the future. Then you know that is not so." Max spoke softly, yet his words projected off the rock walls.

"You may be the man the prophecy foretold. But prophecy or not, I will survive." Tarnn growled. 

A *snap-hiss* cut the air as his saber ignited. A bluish glow emanated from him as he stood, poised to attack.

Max lit his own saber, a yellowish shaft pulsing with light. With a broad sweeping stroke, Tarnn slashed at Max. I recoiled, losing my footing on some bones. I fell with thud, a sharp pain piercing my leg. I looked down as Max deflected another advance from the mad man. A shard of bone jutted out from my calf. I was just thankful that the bone didn't belong to me. With a great deal of effort and agony, I pulled the shard out, blood pouring out of my leg. I ripped the rest of my pant leg off and tied it around my wound tightly to stop the bleeding. 

The hum and crackle of battle echoed through the cavern. Max was backpedaling, losing ground to Tarnn's vicious assault. 

"You're weak, Jedi! You were a fool to come here." Tarnn heckled. 

"Foolish perhaps," Max panted. "But necessary. You're evil must end. You've perverted the Force with your Sith ways. If you will not give up. Then you will be destroyed." Max hurled a flurry of swings at Tarnn. The force of the Jedi's attack caught him off-guard. The pile of bones the two were standing on shifted, sending both falling in an avalanche of skeletons. I hobbled towards the two as they fell, leaping the best I could to grab Max's robes. I caught a swatch of cloth, but it slipped through my fingers as they both rolled through a large fissure.

"Max!" I screamed. I scurried after them, trying not to lose my footing as I slid down the side. "Where the hell does he think he's going?"

I slid through the fissure, my calf screaming in pain. I slid to a stop in a darker, cramped cave. I couldn't see anything, neither of the men's sabers were shining. Slowly, I groped around until my eyes adjusted to the dark. Up ahead of me, motionless, lay Max. I rushed to him, crawling through the skulls and twigs. 

"Max! Oh don't do this to me!" I reached his limp body, quickly checking for vital signs. At first I couldn't feel anything but my trembling hands, but as I calmed I felt the rhythmic pulsing of his heart. I put my head to his chest, sighing in relief.

"You crazy, bastard. I'll get you out of this." I carefully pulled on his tunic, cautious not to impale him on a jutting bone, like I stupidly did to myself. 

"Don't die on me yet. I've haven't even gotten a chance to really disappoint you yet!"

"Sure, you *cough* have," Max struggled to speak. 

"Shut up or I'll leave ya," I laughed nervously. Max shifted to help me move him, turning on his side to use his knees.

"Where is he?" I asked, shifting my attention back to the task at hand. 

"There's a hole *cough* in the roof, a few meters, he jumped *wheeze* up there." Max was struggling to breathe. I think he broke a few ribs, possibly punctured a lung.

"You going to be okay, by yourself?"

"I'll manage." he choked slightly and finally cleared his throat.

"I'll be back," I said as I began crawling away, " I hope."

"Garic!" he cried. I spun around to face him.

"What's wrong?" 

He fumbled with his robes, pulling out his saber. Barely able to keep a hand in the air, he waved me over.

"Here. You'll need this." I grabbed the cylinder tightly, it seemed heavy in my hand, but not uncomfortable.

"Thanks. Time to put all this destiny crap to rest."

"May the Force be with you..." he smiled.

"And with you, old timer." I patted his shoulder gingerly, not wanting to hurt him. "Sit tight, this won't take long."

Again, he smiled as I crawled away. I kept an eye on the ceiling, trying to find the hole Max was talking about. Within seconds I could see the vent above me. A small speck of light was at the top, showing the light from outside. Water dripped occasionally, a few drops making me squint as they hit my eyes.

I stood up, grabbing the rocky walls, looking for handhold I could use to climb. I clipped the lightsaber to a loop on my pants and grabbed a jutting rock, pulling myself up. Slowly I climbed skyward, realizing each second could be putting Max's life in jeopardy. My calf screamed in defiance, but I did my best to block out the pain as Max had taught me.

Halfway to the top, a large side tunnel appeared. Not wanting to climb anymore, I rolled into the tunnel, panting slightly. The tunnel lead to a large room full of stalagmites, spikes rising from the floor. It was if I'd walked into the mouth of a large creature. That's one place you never want to be.

Carefully winding my way through the pointed maze of formations, I looked up to see, against a far wall, Tarnn slumped in a heap. His chalky face was bloody and beaten. The fall hadn't been kind to him either. I unclipped the saber from my pants, holding it tightly in both hands. 

As I approached his head snapped up. An eye hanging from one socket.

"So, the student *cough* defends his master. How disgustingly *hack* poetic." He was obviously run down and tired.

"I'm no student. Never even finished the Academy. But you made your choice. And I've made mine." I flicked the switch on the saber, watching the yellow blade grow. The hum vibrated my hand gently, as the shaft lit up the area around us.

"Murder me in *cough* cold blood. And follow *wheeze* the path to the *cough* Dark Side." Blood dripped from his mouth, splattering his chest with each word.

"Cold blood? Cold, like you killed those innocent people. Killing you will free those people. So there's nothing cold about it." I hobbled closer. "You're evil. Hell is your home and the devil your father. Killing you would be the best for everyone involved." I hobbled a few steps closer, trembling.

"Then in hell *cough* you will JOIN ME!" He leapt with uncanny quickness from his sitting position. A feat I have never seen and would never see again in all my life. My reflexes were true, as he lit his saber to strike at me, and with a hasty block I avoided death. He swung wildly, aiming at anything he could. I couldn't maneuver with my leg cut the way it was, so I hopped aside of his attack, almost falling off a steep ledge.

A quick swing at my head barely missed. He struck a stalagmite, shearing off the pointed top. Sparks flew as he smashed his saber into mine. With only one hand, I managed a pretty good parry, followed by my elbow into his chin. He spat blood in my face, blinding me.

Stumbling backwards, he struck at me again, hitting the wall, sending rocks falling against me. Stones bounced off my head and shoulders, stinging sharply. I fell to one knee as a boulder pinned my good leg. Trapped, Tarnn stood over me. I could feel the Force escaping my body. Blue lightning skipped between us, flashes illuminating the cave. I struggled to move but he grabbed my face tightly, holding my head still.

"You can't beat me. You can never win. Because the Dark Side is all powerful, even you cannot hope to defeat it. Your destiny will remain incomplete and the Emperor will grow stronger." He hissed at me, slobber and blood spraying my face.

He was totally insane now. Babbling incoherently. 

"The galaxy will be his, evil will reign!" He cackled. 

Through his tight grip on my jaw, I still found the power talk. Something I could always do no matter what.

"Not on my watch." I said through gritted teeth. "So get the hell..." I found the last of my strength, heaving the beast over me with my injured leg, his balance sending him over the ledge. 

"...off me!" he screamed as he fell, impaling himself on two stalagmites. An ungodly howl erupted from him as his body shot out blue and green flames, swirling winds whipped my hair. I just laid there hoping the rage would pass. As if it never happened, the winds and lights stopped. The only sound was my heavy panting.

"I'm never going on vacation again. I swear."

- - -

It was a struggle trying to get back down to Max, but somehow I reached the bottom. The last three feet, I simply fell, landing in an agonizing heap. I clawed my way to Max, who was laying quietly, mumbling to himself.

"We know. We know." he muttered.

"What do we know, buddy?" I laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"We know what you must do."

"We do, huh? Well I'm just going to lie here and rest a bit, if you don't mind. Saving the world kinda tuckers me out." I closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

"I'll ask him. Be patient." Max muttered. Even through all this he was still talking to voices in his head. But after all we'd been through, I couldn't blame him. I felt a little crazy myself.

"What did Darth Tarnn say to you." 

"What?" I popped my eyes open.

"What did he say to you before he died?"

"He was just mumbling junk. He was a space cadet."

"Garic," his voice became low and serious. "What did he say to you? It's important."

I sighed heavily, rubbing my peeling face. 

"Something about the Emperor. And the Dark Side ruling all. Mostly Banthashit."

"Think about this, Garic. He's been on this planet for over a hundred years, with no contact with the outside. Isolated from the politics of the galaxy. How does he know about the emperor?"

This shut me up. I didn't have a response. 

"Yes, I think he finally realizes." Max said to no one in particular.

A realization did cross my mind. The Emperor was doing to the galaxy what Tarnn was doing to the entire planet. Using that power to control the galaxy. 

"Oh god." was all I could say.

"Now we know." Max repeated.

- - -

The walk back was more of a pathetic wobble, Max could hardly walk with his broken ribs and me with my ruined calf, it was slow going down the slope of the mountain. Night came and went. The first thing I noticed as the sun came up was a flock of birds flying overhead. They spun and twisted in unison, making a beautiful sight.

The forest was still smoldering, but even through the destruction, life was returning, green grass had sprouted up from the embers. A few grazing animals timidly walked by, the first sign of any animals since the assault on Pak.

Without the maze of trees to go through, we made fairly good time down to the base. My calf was not throbbing as badly and Max's breathing wasn't as labored. We came to the site where Max tied the bantha up, finding only burnt rope. No remains, no ashes, nothing. Hopefully the little guy made it out alive.

We stumbled down the path when we heard the heavy footfalls of an animal ahead. Too tired to do anything but stand there, we watched as a bantha pulling a cart, rounded the bend. 

I laughed out loud, causing me to wince, when I saw the driver. There was Pak, holding the reins, leading our bantha towards us.

Hey waved wildly, snapping the reins to get the bantha to speed up. As he approached Max sat on a burnt stump, awaiting his arrival.

"You're alive! I knew it!" Pak yelled as he jumped from the cart to greet us. I ruffled his hair when he met us, Max smiling painfully.

"We saw the fire. Many people thought you'd been killed. But when we saw the blue lighting in the sky and the next day the river had risen, the grass was green, you could feel it. You could feel it!" Pak was excited as I'd ever seen him, he even looked healthier.

"Well, ya can't keep a good man down." I replied.

"I told my father you were alive, but he told me to stay in town. But I couldn't wait, so I came anyway. I'll be in big trouble when I get back.

"Don't worry about you dad, I'll be sure to put in a good word. Let's get back to town. I need a nap so bad I can taste it." Pak smiled, racing to bring the cart around so we could lay Max down. I hopped into the back and Pak headed us back into town.

The entire trip, Pak kept asking questions about Tarnn, what happened, are we hurt, do we need food. I did my best to answer him, accidentally nodding of a few times in-between the friendly interrogation.

The small shacks appeared over a hill and as we entered the town, people began coming out of their houses. Some were afraid to speak, others cried. But as the crowd grew, the began cheering. An older woman ran up to the cart and hugged me, kissing my cheek. I smiled weakly and Max did the same. 

Marid stood at the front of the inn where we were staying. He was visibly emotional and as Max and I slowly dismounted from the cart, Marid put his hands on Max's shoulders and cried.

"Thank you doesn't seem enough. What do you wish of us? Anything is yours." Marid said through joyful tears.

"We don't want anything, Marid. Your well being is enough." Max said majestically.

"Well I want something." I piped up.

Max looked at me, surprised. 

"I could go for a cigar." I smiled. "Oh, and that whiskey with a water back you promised."

- - -

Standing at the ramp of the ship, I looked out at the group of townspeople. I could see it in their faces. Life was returning to Nashua Ridge. 

"You always have a home in Nashua." Marid announced.

"We appreciate that, Marid. But for now, we're needed elsewhere. There's a war going on and we're need to get back to help. I'll send an Alliance scoutship to come out here with fresh supplies, maybe even bring you back if you'd like."

"Ah...the galaxy has changed too much for many of us. But please, send a supply ship if you can. It would be good to see new faces."

"I understand." I nodded. "We won't forget you, don't worry."

"We will never forget the two of you, Garic Starr and Maxwell Bellard. You're names will be remembered for generations to come. We can never repay you." Marid gave an official salute which Max and I returned. 

"Have a safe return home, gentlemen. And may the Force be with you."

- - -

Again, the blackness surrounded me. But this time I wasn't alone. Standing next to me, like a mirror image, a young man a few years younger than myself with blond hair, appeared. He wore a black tunic and a serious face. 

Out of the darkness a robed figure, evil and deadly, emerged. As if by magnetic powers, the blond man and I merged together, opposites in life, combined for one purpose. The newly fused body towered over the hooded figure. Lighting a saber, we struck down the man, light and fire erupting. In his place, the mousy robed figure of Rojak appeared.

"Now you see." His squeaky voiced echoed.

"Your task is before you. Now you are ready."

- - -

My eyes popped open. I took a curious look around. I was still on the ship, traveling through hyperspace, heading home. But for the first time since I started dreaming, I didn't wake up scared. The cold sweat was nowhere to be seen and I was not afraid. 

I sat up in the bed, my calf throbbing softly. I held my hands in my face for a moment, laughing. Laughed from sheer relief. 

"We're now exiting hyperspace, Captain. You're needed at the bridge." Ezra's feminine voice was a comfort. I stretched slowly and stood.

"Yeah. Be right there." Cautiously I took a step on my ruined leg. My calf muscle had been torn and Doc Lewis said I'd probably need a reconstructed replacement. I laughed at his diagnosis. Medicine had come a little farther along then that. I could have a surgery that would last an hour and nano-surgeons would have repaired the original muscle without replacing anything. 

Still, my pain was real and wouldn't go away until we returned to base camp. It only took a few hours to have the navicomputer figure out where we were and program a hyperjump home.

I hobbled down the hallway to the cockpit. I fell into the captain's chair as the streaks of lights snapped back into the pin-points of light. The green globe that was Mallinoor appeared in view.

"Starship Free Spirit, this is Rouge Base. You have entered restricted airspace, please transmit proper clearance." A voice came over the comlink. 

"Rogue Base, transmitting clearance code now." I turned to Ezra and nodded. Rapidly punching buttons, Ezra complied. I felt relief hit me like a Gundart. We we're finally home.

"Colonel Starr!" The voice nearly shouted. "We've had search parties out looking for you! Where have you been?"

"On a little hike. Have a medic meet us at the landing pad. Both Max and I need immediate attention. Punctured lung and broken rib for Max and a severe laceration of the calf for myself."

"What did you get yourself into this time, you pirate?" A familiar voice called out.

"Denton! You cranky old bastard! Just get me on the ground and tell Pandora I've got a present for her." I pulled out the Shankarah stone rings, rolling them idly in my hand. "Something special." I placed the rings in my pocket, lost in thought. 

Was I really going to do this? Marriage? That's a scary thing. I think I'd rather fight demons and a battalion of Stormtroopers. But with herit felt right. I snapped back to reality. 

"Will do, Colonel." Denton signed off. I chuckled a bit, lowering the craft into the atmosphere. Sure enough, Denton met us at the ramp, shaking my hand vigorously. 

"What the hell happen to you two? You look like shit!" He commented on my peeling face.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

" I give you a few days off and you turn it into almost a month." Denton sounded concerned. I thought he'd be upset that we'd gone so long but he was genuinely concerned. I hadn't realized what a good friend he was until that moment.

"Get me to sick bay and I'll give you a full briefing in the morning." I said as I sat into a hoverchair that would take me to the infirmary. Max was strapped to a gravsled and rushed to the Operating Room. "What did I miss?"

"They found High Command." Denton said flatly. His face full of worry. Nervousness flashed across my own.

"Any casualties?"

"Whole bunch, but we managed to evacuate most everybody. The Empire's got us running. They captured Princess Leia and Han Solo on Bespin last week, but the Princess escaped."

"And Solo?" I asked as we made our way through the crowded halls towards the infirmary.

"Given to bounty hunters. It's a sad state of affairs since you've left."

"Things are only going to get worse. I need you to do me a huge favor. Pull some strings and get me a meeting with someone in High Command. I've got some things to say and none of them are any good."

"Nothing you say is ever good," a womanly voice shot out. I spun around with a huge smile. Pandora looked as stunning as ever. Her raven hair looked perfect against her blue skin. And the flightsuit she wore hugged her in the right spots too.

She ran over into my arms and we embraced. I pushed the hair out of her face, kissing her deeply. 

"I thought you were dead." 

"Really? You can't get rid of me that easily." I joked.

"Don't think I haven't tried," she kissed me softly as she ran her fingers through my hair. 

Orderlies came to help me into a bed but I stopped them before they could pull me out of my hoverchair.

"I've got something for you." I announced to Pandora as I reached into my pocket. Her eyes widened as I pulled the two rings from my jacket. I grabbed her hand gently, placing the red ring on her index finger and the blue ring on her ring finger.

"I want to make you a Starr." Her eyes swelled up as the ring brightened as it reacted to the warmth of her hands. "What do you say?"

"I say you've just made the biggest mistake in your whole life." She wrapped her arms around me as I squeezed her tight.

"I certainly hope so, sweetheart. I certainly hope so."

**THE END**


End file.
